There's only me when there's you
by Starsinthebottle
Summary: Nero left Fortuna and starts living with Dante together with Mundus' son. See how their life would turn up as they defeat demons together and their emotions growing inside of them. (I know, crappy summary. And this is what will it be if ever I write the DMC 5 storyline)
1. Sudden thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Devil May Cry or every episodes and slightest part of it. If ever I did, Kyrie would be dead, Dante and Nero would end up together, Vergil wouldn't end up to be a bad guy, Mundus will have a son and it will be a crossdresser, and everything would turn up to be a messy shit.

It was the first time snow had come to the city of Fortuna and the sky is pretty dark. Nero walked his way back to his apartment. Everything went so fast for him. The so-called holy group or the Order was some corrupted shit. Kyrie had been a part for their plan (To which he risked his fucking life just to save her) to revive this thing that Hell-only-knows. He had to kill his brotherly-figure, Credo. And he met the most bastard guy in the whole world. _Dante, the only living son of Sparda._

As he went home, he placed his Chinese takeout at the small table. He left Kyrie at her home, he left her alone. Nero couldn't believe that the only person he believes who would understand him is also a kind of bitch. Kyrie became so annoying and she starts believing the remaining member of Orders that he's the bad guy and Nero is the one who wants to kill Sanctus. Also, Kyrie starts nagging at him to the point he want to yell at the red head to smack some sense on her. After all, he had earned enough money to start living on his own anyway. Demons won't stop popping out and he's getting paid for killing them, enough for him to live for months and save a little.

Nero placed his Blue Rose and Red Queen at his closet and took a shower. Surprisingly, his demon side started talking to him.

_Nice to know that you broke up with that bitchy Kyrie._

Nero groaned. Even though he hates Kyrie, he still cares for her somehow.

"Shut up."

_Oh, so you're going to protect that damned woman? Look, she hates you, and I bet she's cheating on you when you're still in a relationship with her._

"Like hell you know her. I know she's not doing that."

_Will you stop protecting that little fucker? She deserves to burn in hell. _

"Just how many cursing nicknames do you have for her?"

_A lot? I just hate her, okay. From the very start, you didn't even love her the way you thought you did._

That snapped something out of Nero. Now that his demon side had said it, it felt like he's gotten awake from a spell. Okay, maybe kissing Kyrie had helped him to be awake for a bit. But now his demon told him he didn't even loved the woman, Nero was left, frustrated. How come his demon knows his feelings more than he knows himself?

_I'm a part of you, dumbass. If you can't sort your feelings out, at least I can._

Nero shook his head as he's finished taking a bath and left the bathroom. He wore a Navy blue tight shirt and a pair of brown loose pants and went downstairs. He took a clean plate from the kitchen rack and placed the dumplings there. He sat down and started eating. Nero was quite annoyed at how noisy his demon side is.

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here while eating!" He yelled.

_Ex-fucking-cuse me, bitch?! Since when did eating need a total concentration?!_

"Just shut up, you fucker!" Nero yelled. He was thankful that no one was in the apartment right now, even the owner. They would probably think he's losing his mind.

After he had finished his dinner, he washed the dishes and decided to watch something in his TV. Nero sat down at his sofa and started hopping through channels, his eyes widened and blushed a bit at a slight BL drama he passed by while changing channels. He immediately changed the channel.

_Turn the channel back! _His demon side told him excitedly. Nero's eyebrows were in raised in a surprised state.

"You like gay people or something?" He asked. He heard his demon growled.

_Just turn the channel back!_ His demon side ordered. _I'll get really annoying if you don't._

Nero groaned, feeling his demon left him with no choice. He changed the channel back to the drama. The grown-man kissed the younger one gently after the younger one confessed to the other one. Nero blushed. He remembered someone while watching.

_Look at them, loving each other so much and hell with the others who thinks their love is wrong. _His demon chirped. Nero blushed more. As the drama's finished, Nero went to his room and lied down on the bed, he's still thinking about the drama. Gays are seriously not allowed at Fortuna, how the hell did that drama got in the city?

_Doesn't matter. It's a good drama anyway._

"How did you know?"

_Dunno. As I saw the ending, I just know it is._

Nero shook his head and turned to the right side of the bed. His mind was suddenly plagued of Dante. Now that he thought of it, what was Dante doing right now?

_We could always find him._ His demon suggested with glee. _We always want to run away from this place. I'm sure that man would let us stay in his place._

"Yeah, after I tried to kill him, he would still welcome us with open arms." Nero answered sarcastically.

_He's the only one who accepted us and made us feel safe._

The statement struck something inside Nero. No matter how much he hated to admit it, his demon is right. Dante made him feel safe in any ways. Not even Kyrie could make him feel so safe, like nothing's going to happen as long as he's with him.

Nero smiled as he drifted to sleep.

"Damn it!" Dante growled. Winter sure is a pain in the ass. The 'Devil may cry' had receiving seldom calls for job and he's getting bored. Dante knows the demons are hiding somewhere to keep themselves warm. The last job he got is three weeks ago.

Dante sat down in his office chair and looked at Lucy. He got more irritated from looking at the boy. He was wearing a frilled, steampunk tube corset that matches its frilled short skirt with a steampunk half-cut long skirt (or whatever you call that side silk, Dante doesn't know). The kid is wearing a fucking high-heeled boots with the stocking that is probably connected to its panties. The long cut gloves were resting on Lucy's lap. Does the kid didn't get cold or something from the weather?

"Hey, goth chick." He called the boy's attention. Lucy's blind eyes glared at Dante. He knows how the kid loves cross-dressing though.

"If you don't have anything else to say, better shut your whore mouth, asshole." Lucy turned his eyes back to the television.

"Whatever, Lucy. Your name is still long and it's a pain in the ass, if you ask me." Dante grinned. Lucy frowned at him. As if he can talk when he's still a baby while his dad is naming him, that's what he want to tell Dante but he's too lazy to do it. Besides, 'Lucius Francesceine Klaine' seems to be cool name for him.

"At least my father knows how to choose a name. Unlike yours," Lucy mocked Dante on how he calls himself. "'Dante', sounds so old. It suits you anyway, you're old."

"Har-fucking-har-har. Bitch..." Dante sat beside the cross-dresser to watch TV. Now that he thought of it, it was the first time that the kid watched television.

"Hey, kid."

"Hmm?"

"This might sound offensive, kid. But, why are you watching TV even though you're blind?"  
Lucy turned to him with the piercing red color of his eyes. The kid is using his demonic powers to see. Dante was sitting, frozen. His demon is definitely acknowledging the teen as Mundus' son.

"You were saying, Dante?"

Dante turned his eyes back to the television and told Lucy he's going to shut his mouth up.

**Author's notes:** Ciao ciao! If you're curious about how Lucy looks like, just wait. I'm going to post it in my Deviantart soon ^_^. Please, review!


	2. New home, new family

Nero felt stupid.

He should be. He left Fortuna without knowing where he would be going. What the bag contains were just his clothes which were very few and his Red Queen and Yamato. The Blue Rose is in his holster in case of emergency. The money he had saved for moving was reduced big time when he bought something he could eat from a food shop he had passed by, and his demon side won't stop bugging him until he ate something.

Nero continued walking down the street until a truck stopped beside him.

"Hey there! Going to Capulet?" The driver asked.

"The Capulet?" Nero asked once more.

"Well, it's the city you're walking through." The driver answered. "If you're going to walk your way there, it's quite dangerous especially at night. Hop in. I'm going to Capulet myself."

Nero hopped in the truck and drove. He wasn't so sure if he could trust the man, they just met, and yet, he asked him to come with him.

"Why are you going to the Capulet?" The driver asked.

"Oh… uhh… I was looking for someone." He answered. In the first place, why is he trying to find Dante? What reason?

"Are you looking for the 'Devil may cry'?" The driver asked him once more. He turned to him. The man had hit the jackpot.

"Well, yeah." He answered. "How did you know?"

"Your arm, kid." The driver said. "With that arm, you have the potential to kill demons."

Oh yeah, he forgot to cover his arm. How stupid.

"Oh, you see, I need help from the Devil may cry. This hand is quite a burn I got from the demons in my city. I was one of the few survivors there." He made up, even though he wanted to stab himself because his left arm doesn't even look like a burn on how you see it.

_If you're going to lie, better be good enough._ Nero mentally kicked his demon side to shut it.

"Must really hurt, kid. Why didn't you call them?" The driver asked once more. Nero's thankful that the driver had a low eye vision. Maybe the driver only noticed those crimson-colored parts.

"Well, our city is pretty hidden and uhm… phones really work at our current situation."

"Oh." The truck stopped and Nero left the truck. The driver told him the way to the Devil may cry before it left. He continued walking down the path, activating the demon sense to smell Dante. However, there was a strong scent that his demon side seems to acknowledge.

Nero looked around the Capulet. It was far from Fortuna. Places were much blander than the city he used to live and the place was a hell lot bigger than Fortuna. Moreover, the people there are not the type Fortuna would like to see. Prostitutes, perverts, gamblers, gangs, maybe everything Fortuna despises is in Capulet.

Once again, Nero decided to eat at the nearest diner he could see. He can feel his stomach grumbling. Nero looked around, finding an empty seat. As he spotted one, the seats that are available were on the counter table. He sat down and ordered something to eat.

OoOoO

Dante was sitting at a diner, waiting for his order. He left Lucy for a while after pissing him off. If he continued pissing off the demon, well, all hell breaks loose.

He can still see the kid being so pissed with him after he ate his pizza share. To be honest, he knows it will be a very stupid idea to let his pizza-addiction over his control. But, let's admit it, who could resist an untouched pizza in front of you? And obviously, Dante couldn't.

Dante looked around. He was caught off guard when his demon side smells something familiar. A familiar scent he always craves when he left Fortuna. Dante turned around, looking for the source of that scent. The one who owns it is just sitting beside him. (If you don't count the 2 empty chairs in between them)

The elder stared at the younger hunter. Nothing still changed from the kid. Still wearing the jacket, he still has his devil bringer. Except that he looked sexier in Dante's eyes. Dante licked his lips. Oh, how he missed the boy's cockiness that matches his own.

The older hunter decided to sit beside Nero. It looks like the kid is thinking deeply because he hasn't noticed him. Dante decided to call his attention.

"Hey there, punk." Dante grinned as he saw Nero's eyes widened.

"Dante?!" Nero's voice rose because of surprise. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"I should be the one who ask you that question, kid." Dante chuckled. He saw Nero blush a little. For a moment, Nero appeared cuter in Dante's eyes.

_Come on. Tell him!_ Nero's demon whined. Nero had to mentally slap his demon side to shut it up. If he's un-talkative, then his demon is sure as hell opposite of it.

"Tell me what, kid?" Dante's eyes sparked in amusement that made Nero blushed more. God, he just wants to melt in front of the older hunter, seeing at how amused it is. Especially this man can hear his demon side.

"None of your business." He answered in a cocky tone he usually uses.

_We've been looking for you! We have missed that cocky attitude of yours!_ His demon side confessed. Nero flushed more from the statement. If he had given a chance, he just wants demons to appear out of nowhere so he could vent out all the embarrassment he's feeling right now. He heard Dante gave a booming laugh.

"What's so funny, old man?" He asked in an angry tone. Dante tried to stop his laughing, resulting to a giggle.

"God, kid. I thought you're not going to miss me." Dante smiled. "Well, why are you looking for me, anyway? Can't handle the demons all by yourself?"

"Ha. Ha." Nero gave out a sarcastic laugh. "I would be dead before I ask you for help."

After couple of seconds, Dante turned into a serious one. He faced the teen.

"Just answer me, kid. No jokes." Dante's voice is almost demanding. However, even though Nero wants to tell him, his pride just won't let him.

"What if I don't want to give you the answer?" Nero challenged. Dante's eyes were staring at him coldly, but his lips were curving for a smirk.

"Then, I have to force you." He answered. Dante went his face closer to Nero that made the teen blushed more.

_We want to live with you! _

"Oh God, shut up!" Nero couldn't help but yell. Now, all of the people in the diner were staring at him. Dante suddenly chuckled. Nero just looked so adorable in the elder's eyes.

"Now, kid. Don't know my joke is that offensive to you. Sorry." Dante told him as he winked, telling the kid to trust him. Nero nodded slightly. As the people get back on eating, he patted the kid's back.

"Now that I helped you, mind telling me the reason why you're going to move in my place?" Dante asked once more, getting a bit irritated why the teen wouldn't just tell him the reason. Nero was quiet for a while. The elder rested his arms at the counter table while looking at the younger demon hunter, waiting for his reply. Nero sighed. Dante decided to talk.

"Thought you're living with that chick you saved. What's her name? Kyla? Kayreigh?"

"It's Kyrie." Nero corrected with a hint of irritation in his tone. "And I left."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Let's say she's becoming more and more bitch these days." Nero admitted. For some reasons, he's not feeling guilty for insulting Kyrie at other people. Maybe because it's Dante he's talking to. His demon side is right. Dante's the only one who made him feel safe and secured for some weird reasons.

"Bitch? What happened to that kid who just desperately trying to save her?" Dante asked in disbelief. He just didn't expected Nero to say something like that about Kyrie since he remembers how the kid risked his life just to save the red head.

"Yeah, right. Now, she's turning her back about me after what I did." Nero answered back sarcastically. It's still painful in his part. How much he cared for the red head felt so wasted. As if he saved someone who was not worth his time.

Nero turned to Dante.

"I want to live with you. I promise I'm not going to be a bother or anything. I'll help you with your missi-"

"Woah, kid. Relax. I get it." Dante sighed. "Fine. But you're going to help me pay my debts with Lady. However, your missions in your first week will be your own savings. How's that sound?"

Nero nodded. Whatever this guy has to offer to him, he's going to gladly accept it as long as he's with him.

Okay… his last statement gave him a bit of creeps.

"Okay." Dante stood up and made his food wrapped up before he left after he paid together with Nero. They walked their way towards the Devil may cry.

OoOoO

The neon light from outside glowed faintly. Dante opened his door and let Nero walked in. The jukebox is playing Lucy's songs to which Dante don't like and don't love. Well, maybe some other songs the cross-dresser has. Lucy suddenly called Dante's name from upstairs. They saw Lucy with a towel on its shoulder.

"Dante!" Lucy yelled. "Pipe's broke, but I already got plumbing service to fix it. Problem is we're going to have damn cold showers before it returns to normal again."

Dante chuckled and waved his hand to Lucy. "Thanks, kiddo."

"Welcome." Lucy pointed his finger to Nero. "Who's he?" His voice is somewhat excited and surprised.

"Oh. Lucy, this kid is Nero. Nero, that kid is Lucy." Dante introduced. "Better not ask me what his full name is."

"That is a boy?" Nero pointed to Lucy. The boy's too slender like a woman. Moreover, it's wearing woman's clothes. Lucy walked down and used his demon eyes. His eyes widened.

"Leon…" Lucy whispered to himself. Nero threw him a questioning look.

"What?"

Lucy's senses got back. He's blind again.

"S-Sorry… it's just that… you look like someone I really know. Except that, he had gold eyes."

"Oh." Nero turned his eyes to his _home._ "Seriously, are you really this messy?"

Pizza boxes were on the floor and the crumbs from chips and beer bottles can be seen anywhere. The couch had some clothes hanging in there. It's just some house that needed to be cleaned. _Badly._ Lucy chuckled.

"No use in cleaning up. As long as this guy is around," He pointed at Dante. "This place is going to be a big thrash bag."

"That was insulting." Dante said.

"I know." Lucy answered as he smiled. "I'm going to have my night shower. See ya later, boys."


	3. The beginning

Nero woke up in a comfortable bed. He remembers that his apartment's bed is not that comfortable. In fact, whenever he's changing his position, it will make loud squeaky sounds that sometimes, he can't sleep because of that. He pressed his hands down to his bed. It was really softer and comfortable than before.

Nero sat up immediately after he realized he had moved to Dante's office. How could he forget that? He's pretty sure he hadn't drunk anything before walking down, right?

Nero stood up from his bed and left the room. The teen rushed down and saw the elder and Lucy eating a slice of pizza. As Dante saw him, he made a fake salute to the teen.

"Morning, kid." Dante greeted. He pointed a pizza box. "There's breakfast."

Nero looked at Dante in disbelief.

"Seriously, pizza, for breakfast?!" Nero almost yelled at Dante. Lucy laughed with his legs crossed at the sofa.

"If you may add, the lunch and dinner are also pizza." Lucy added. Nero's eyes widened more. It's not like he hated pizza or anything, but it really seems impossible that someone eats pizza as its daily meal.

"Got a problem with that, kid?" Dante asked Nero who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have a problem with that." Nero answered back. "And stop calling me 'kid', Dante. I am not a kid."

"My house, my rules. And I like to eat pizza every day." Dante said. Lucy shook his head and continued watching the show. Nero took a slice and started eating it before he cleaned up the boxes. Lucy stood up and decided to help.

"Don't need your help, thank you anyway." Nero said in a polite tone as much as possible.

"I never told you that I'm doing this for you." Lucy answered. "I always clean his office before, but he kept on throwing trashes everywhere. It's kind of fun cleaning again, though."

They both continued cleaning the whole house while Dante's watching his TV and eating his pizza. Dante doesn't notice but he kept watching the white-haired teen with the light-pink haired one. Seeing the other demon hunter so happy with Mundus' son made him feel…

…Jealous?

Dante shook his head. He can't be. He can't be jealous! Besides, it's impossible that Lucy will like Nero. For all of the demons he knows, Lucy is one of the demons who can't feel love! Of course, Nero wouldn't like someone like Lucy! Can he?

Why not? Nero is good-looking. He had a built-body, well, not that built that could overpower his. (He's Dante, AFTER ALL. No one can overpower him. NO ONE.) The kid's quite a good fighter; he can protect anyone if he wants to. Also, even Dante doesn't want to admit it, Lucy seems kind of cute, like a girl. He's just the same age as Nero, after all. The elder had seen Lucy in a combat and the kid is really good at killing his own kind. Most of all, both of them are single. Lucy once said a name that Nero looks like a lot, except for the eyes. Lucy might fall for Nero, somehow…

Now that he had thought of it, something inside of the elder had been stabbed repeatedly. Nope, he's not jealous. He's definitely not. Then, why is he feeling so possessive about the young man?

Dante stood up, he walked towards the two and held Nero's left arm.

"What the—the hell is your problem, old man?" Nero said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Dante glared at Lucy.

"If you want to clean this place up, let Lucy take the whole job." Dante said in a cold tone. Nero was looking at Dante, frozen. Of course, it was his first time seeing Dante who had lost his cool. Lucy sighed.

"I get it, Dante. I can hear your demon." Lucy walked back to his room. He stopped as he's going to walk upstairs. "Oh, by the way, does Lady tell you something?"

"About what?" Dante asked the kid. Pretty sure that Lady isn't bothering him that much these days. He heard Lucy laughed as if he heard something funny.

"What a cunning woman she is." He whispered to himself. He turned to Dante. "I paid half of your debts from her."

"Oh, you just—YOU JUST WHAT?!"

Dante's eyes were locked at Lucy. He knows his debt on Lady's is like a mountain. How come that this cross-dresser is able to pay for it?

"Well, let's say while you guys are having a fun time at Fortuna, I'm stuck here doing the local jobs. I exterminated demons from a quite big company while you're away. Now, they're giving me 25,000 every month as a token on what I did. Since I don't know what to do with it, I paid your debts to Lady."

Dante's mouth widened. He's got to be thankful for this kid, because Lady stopped bugging him about the debt and him accepting a mission. However, it made him think, if Lucy could own a damn house, why is he still living in his office?

"Why didn't you just pay it full?" Dante asked instead.

"Well, I'm finding it amusing when Lady's bugging you about your debt." Lucy answered.

"If you need me, I'm going to be in my room." Lucy said.

"I thought you don't want to get stuck in your room?"

"Well, my crafting kit is calling for me." He answered before they heard a locking sound. Dante sat down in his office chair. He always knows the hell's son had quite a hobby in crafting. He remembered the time where they're having a party at the Devil may cry and the kid's just standing at a corner, selling the things he crafted. He even made a chibi Dante made of polymer clay and gave it to him. Dante touched the handle of his Rebellion and held the keychain that Lucy gave him.

"Hey!"

Dante turned to Nero who's glaring at him. For a moment, the younger hunter turned sexier in Dante's eyes.

Oh wait, he's definitely not falling on that kid.

"What?" Dante asked the kid. The younger hunter was going to say something when the phone rang.

_Thank you, phone!_ Dante couldn't help the thought as he answered the phone.

"Devil may cry." The elder greeted. He can hear growls of demons over the phone and the woman's hysterical screaming for help. Dante's eyebrows twitched.

"Somebody help me!" The woman screamed desperately over the phone. Dante took his pencil and a piece of paper.

"I would like to help, ma'am. Your address?" Dante tried to keep his cool while listening to the woman. The woman was crying desperately while telling the address. It was quite muffling that Dante couldn't hear clearly but he managed to understand it.

"Please help me before they—Aah!" Dante could hear the woman struggling but the demon had stabbed her. Dante immediately took his Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory in his holster. Nero looked at Dante with a questioning look in his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked the older man. Dante turned to him with a serious look in his face.

"Suit up, kid." Dante told him. "We've got a serious business going on."

OoOoO

The two devil hunters are driving their way to the address. They had no choice though, the shop had only one bike and Lucy doesn't want to share his bike. As Dante's driving, Nero couldn't help but smell the scent of the older hunter as they're sitting at the red motor. The smell of strawberry and mint with the manly scent of Dante mixed in his nostrils. It was really pleasing, to be honest. The white-haired teen take a good look at the elder, his silky hair is flowing gracefully at the wind, its broad shoulders seems so comfortable and his hip on where he's clinging is really hard. Maybe because of the muscles built in it. The look if the elder who seems like he's enjoying the view while driving added more of his charm. Now he knows why Dante's a lady's man.

No, he's not attracted to Dante. He's just praising the old man, right? And he's pretty sure as hell he's not gay.

As they arrived at the house, Nero felt a cold shiver in his shoulders. Something is definitely wrong here, and you can see it from the outside. The garden bushes are cut down in a very bad way. And the walls are cracking. Nero held his Blue Rose, alarmed. He can sense something wrong in the house. Dante could feel it too; his hand is ready to take his Rebellion from his back as they walked inside the house.

The wall is painted with blood. The gory sight of the people lying dead on the floor made Nero uncomfortable. Surprisingly, Dante suddenly held his arm.

"Don't make too much noise, Nero." Dante warned. "They might attack us by surprise."

Nero knows what Dante meant. There might be some experiments from the Order that had escaped. And if it's an experimental one, maybe it will jump out from the dead body by surprise.

The teen want to stab himself from saying that. Surprisingly, he guessed right. From the dead bodies, it rose a demon, a new kind of demon. It was full of stitches and there's a hollow in its tummy where you can see the rotten liver and stomach. The arm is detangling from the stitch where you can see the muscles and veins. The eyeball is almost falling. Nero want to vomit from the sight. The demon started running its way to him when Dante suddenly shoot it using the Ebony.

"Thanks." Nero said.

"Keep your senses awake, kid." Dante told him. "There are still a lot of them."

The elder was right. The demons kept rising from the dead bodies of the victim and started attacking them. Nero smirked. He pulled one of the demons using his Devil Trigger and threw it at the other two who are running after him. Dante slashed one of them using his Royal Guard. He moved next to the Trickster and killed most of the demons and smirked at the kid.

"Show off." Nero whispered. He jumped mid-air and used his Devil Bringer and stabbed one of the demons. He pulled his Blue Rose and started shooting the demon around him. He used his Red Queen and stabbed the demons in his way. As all of the demons are killed, Dante clapped his hands.

"Wooh. Nice work." He said. "Where's Yamato?"

"I kind of left it at the shop." The teen explained.

"At least you can kill demons without the help of it."

"Are you saying I'm weak without it?"

"Not really." Dante walked out of the house. "Let's go, kid. If that Yamato is in the house, then Lucy must be talking to that damn sword right now, literally."

"He can do that?"

"He's Emperor of the hell's son, after all."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Nero exclaimed. He wonders why the hell's son is in the elder's care. Maybe they are… some kind of lovers?

No, it can't be. By the looks of it, Dante doesn't look like gay; he's the one who can make the guys gay. But, why is Lucy living with him, anyway?

The sound of engine reviving made Nero get back to his senses. Dante had the bored and irritated look in his face.

"Come on, kid. We won't get any payment from this, and Lucy might break the hell loose." He said. Nero groaned as he walked towards the bike and rode on the back. He just hated getting called 'kid'. But, somehow, it sounds pleasing when Dante says it.

That really gave him the creeps.

OoOoO

As they went home, Dante was right. Lucy is now talking to Yamato.

"Are there any girls you like?" Lucy asked as if he hasn't felt their presence. The cross-dresser suddenly laughed.

"I wish I could be as cold-hearted like you, sometimes."

"Hey, Lucius!" Dante called the hell's son's first name. He walked towards the rack and placed his Rebellion there.

"What?"

"Stop asking my brother's favorite sword weird stuffs."

"Why?"

"Lucius Francesceine Klaine!" Dante had raised his voice like a father scolding his daughter. Lucy stood up and went back to his room.

"That's one of those moments where I said his name perfectly." Dante couldn't help but to say it. Nero placed his Red Queen and Blue Rose on the rack and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Nero couldn't help but asked. Dante shrugged.

"No idea, kid." He said as he took a bite from a slice of cold pizza. Nero sighed.

"You really like pizza, don't you?"

"Hell, if this thing is a person, I would marry this."

"Pizza-maniac old man…" Nero whispered to himself as he turned on the TV.

OoOoO

**Author's note:** Ta-da! Another chappie! Yay! Oh well, if I'm going to make a sequel of the DMC 4, I should also think of new kind of demons, right? Ohoho… Oh, and about Lucy, I think I'll post him in chapter 4 or 5. Please review and tell me what you think! ^O^


	4. Phone call

_"Dad!" 9- years-old Lucy screamed as he saw Mundus trying to kill Leon and Lucy knows clearly why his father is ordering the soldiers to kill his one and only best friend. Leon had kissed him and convinced him to run away from the hell and his father won't allow that. From the very start, Mundus had seen Leon as a threat for him and was waiting for a wrong move Leon would make to punish the kid. Lucy had been wondering why Leon did kiss him. Mundus is holding Lucy's arm tightly. Lucy is crying while watching Leon being tortured._

_ "Dad! Stop this!" He begged. However, Mundus didn't say a word and acted like he never heard anything. Lucy watched Leon smiling at him while being tortured._

_ "Lucy… Don't worry about me, 'kay?" He said before getting hit again. Lucy closed his eyes and looked at his dad._

_ "Dad, let him go, please!" Lucy begged. Mundus turned to him with cold eyes. Mundus kneeled and held his cheeks. Leon's eyes widened._

_ "No! Don't do to Lucy what you did to my father!" Leon was hit again. Lucy was standing, frozen. He knows what his dad is going to do after what Leon had said._

_ Two thumbs had squished his eyeballs and it hurt like hell. What hurt him more is that, his dad is doing this to him._

_ "I'll spare his life… but…you shall never see his face again…"_

_ "Lucy!" He heard Leon yelled his name. Mundus take his thumbs out of his son's eyes with the blood from the eyeballs. Lucy covered his eyes and screamed because of pain. As he removed his hands, he was now blind. _

_ "LUCY!"_

OoOoO

Lucy woke up from the bad dream. _No, Lucy. It was not a bad dream. It's a bad part of your past._ Lucy rubbed his eyes before he stood up from his bed and went downstairs to drink some water before he goes to sleep again. As he's walking down, he saw Dante sleeping on the couch. He shook his head. _This guy's too tired and slept on the couch. Again._

He snuck his way to the kitchen trying not to make any sounds that will wake the elder. He took a clean glass and filled it with water. He heard someone yawned and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Dante yelped as he saw Lucy.

"Damn, Lucy. You scared me!" Dante said. Lucy drank the water while the elder took a glass and started filling it. He took a good look at Lucy.

"Shorts?" Dante couldn't help but to ask.

"It's freaking hot, tonight." Lucy answered. "You're shirtless, though."

"Same reason as you, kid." Dante smirked as he thought of seducing the kid would be a good tease. He walked towards Lucy who had dropped his glass to the kitchen counter and moved back. Dante had his hands at the sides of the kitchen counter to trap the younger one.

"What are you doing, Dante?" Lucy raised his eyebrows for inquiry. Dante made a Cheshire cat grin before he went his face closer to the boy.

"Obviously, I'm trying to get into your pants." Dante answered.

OoOoO

Nero woke up from a nightmare. Well, maybe a dream in his demon side's point of view. He dreamed that he finally found a mate, and for the love of God, it was Dante, the motherfucking top candidate to be a motherfucking mate.

He stood up and walked downstairs to get something to drink. But the kitchen greeted him with Dante leaning down to Lucy. He was thankful that the whole place was dark not to see him. Nero felt like he was being shot by his Blue Rose in the heart.

"Shit…" Nero whispered and decided to get back to the room. Maybe those two were really in a relationship… He thought. He felt so…

Heartbroken?

God, this is so unlike him.

OoOoO

"Are you getting impatient about your sex life? The last time you did is 2 days ago, Dante." Lucy said.

"Hey, that was long, you know." The elder answered. After a couple of seconds, the glasses started rising and the water shook quite violently. Dante backed a little.

"Okay, kid. I'll stop. Just don't use your psycho kinesis to destroy this house." He said. Lucy snickered as everything was going down gently and the water is going back to normal. Dante sighed.

"You're no fun, you know." He said.

"You're the one who started it." Lucy answered as he went upstairs.

"If you're going to sleep on the couch, be aware you're going to have some marks tomorrow." Lucy warned, talking about the couch potatoes problems before he went back to his room. Dante shook his head as he took his red coat and black shirt on the sofa and went to his room.

OoOoO

Lucy had left early in the morning because of a demon dispatch given by Lady. Nero had woken up earlier than Dante and decided to cook something for breakfast as he saw the kitchen table empty when he walked downstairs. However, there is a plastic of potato chips at the kitchen counter. _Must be Lucy's breakfast before he left._ He thought.

Nero couldn't take off the scene he saw last night. He's still thinking about it. Does that mean Dante is really gay? Is Lucy really is Dante's lover? What about him?

_Jealous, aren't we?_ His demon side teased.

"Shut up and let me cook." He answered back. He couldn't believe at the last question he just asked himself. He opened the cupboards but they're all empty.

"How come they could live by eating only pizza and potato chips?" Nero couldn't help but ask himself. The teen decided to get out and buy something for breakfast. As Nero had left for grocery, Dante woke up. His demon side could feel he's the only one in the house.

"Where the hell are they?!"

OoOoO

"Damn, more demons up here in the basement." Lucy whispered to himself as he shoot the demons using his Sora and Luna, the revolving twin guns. He then, changed it to Silver Slayers, the twin blade swords and started slashing the enemies. Obviously, the demons hadn't recognized him as Mundus' son and trying to kill him. Most demons don't recognize him, though. So he's pretty used about it. Besides, whenever he's killing his own kind, he felt a little joy inside. Lucy always remembers what his dad told him when he's still young. When demons don't know who you are, don't even spare their life. However, he just doesn't know if his dad had considered him a traitor from running away when he's 15. In any way, he's having fun now killing demons.

After he had finished his job without breaking any part of the building, he walked his way towards the house owner and asked for payment.

"Twenty bucks? I thought you said it will be five-hundred bucks." Lucy said. The owner just gave him a stern look.

"I have no time for those things. If you're unsatisfied with it, give it back to me." The man snickered. Lucy gave a bloodshot stare to the man. The whole things inside the house started rising and the bricks started cracking. The house owner looked at Lucy with fear.

"Wh-What's happening?!" The man asked, frightened. However, Lucy didn't say a word. The man hurriedly gave Lucy the amount he's asking. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." Lucy dropped everything harshly that made the man scurried inside his own house. The teen had rode on his bike and drove his way back to the office.

OoOoO

Nero opened the office door while carrying two big paper bags and found Dante sitting on the office chair as if he's waiting for someone.

"Where have you been, kid?" The elder asked. Nero walked past to him and went to the kitchen.

"Somewhere. You don't have to know." He answered. The white-haired teen started putting the vegetables and spices he bought from the grocery. He placed the meats and fishes he bought to the fridge.

"Where did you have the money to buy those?" Dante asked. Nero was surprised to see that the elder had snuck his way to the kitchen.

"I had a leftover money before I live here. I used them." Nero answered. "Will you get out here, old man? I can't concentrate to cook here."

"Wow, what are you, a housewife?" Dante grinned. Nero blushed lightly and frowned.

"Just get out, old man!" Nero said. Dante waved his hand as he get out of the kitchen. If the white-haired teen is going to cook, there's no need to order pizza. The door opened again and it revealed Lucy.

"Where have you been, kid?" Dante asked again, this time, to Lucy.

"Some house." Lucy answered, feeling lazy to tell the whole story to Dante.

"I'm surprised that you're actually enjoying killing your own kind." Dante grinned. Lucy smirked that matches Dante's.

"They're all dickheads, anyway. My father included." Lucy answered. "Your dad seems to be a good guy, to be honest. Hell, he's really a good guy."

"That's my father." Dante answered. "And I'm thankful he made an awesome son like me."

"Whatever."

Nero tried his best to keep his attention to the kitchen. He almost sliced the slicing board in half because of a heart-wrenching emotion he's feeling right now.

_If you're thinking of killing him, obviously, I won't help you doing that._

"I am not."

_Oh really? Unaware that you're jealous?_

"I am not jealous." Nero said, annoyed, trying to keep his voice low. He's praying that Dante couldn't hear his demon side right now.

As the cooking finished, he prepared the table for them to eat and called the others. They all sat down and started eating the meal Nero prepared for them.

"Nice! I don't know you could cook!" Lucy exclaimed, delighted at how tasty the curry Nero had prepared. That made the white-haired teen smiled from the compliment.

As they're enjoying eating, the phone rang. Dante stood up.

"I'll answer it." Dante said and walked towards the phone. He kept watching the two who seems to be enjoying each other's company. He can feel his demon side getting enraged.

"Devil may cry." He greeted. His eyebrows twitched as he heard a dark, hoarse voice.

"So, this is the last living son of Sparda. I heard you had two teenagers living under your care."

"Okay, who's this?" He asked. The man just chuckled.

"You don't have to know about it." The man over the phone answered. "Just enjoy the moments with them while it lasts. We'll never know what will happen to one of them, son of Sparda."

"What do you mean?"

"Our Lord's coming of earth is near. Just look at them."

Dante did. And the two were now playing with the food like little kids.

"You don't know what are you taking care of, son of Sparda. One of them has to kill you before you know it."

"If you're from the Order, I'm going to take this as a joke."

"Oh, you have guessed right. I am from the Order. But never take this as a joke, because one of them will be the key for Mundus' awakening."

In an instant, Dante had thought of Lucy.

"If you're thinking of Mundus' son, then, you are right." The man chuckled darkly.

"He's not going to do it." Dante's voice was low; trying not to make the others became worried.

"I am giving you a clue, son of Sparda. It depends on you if you don't want to listen to me." The man said. "Well, I'll be off. My time's up."

The phone beeped. Dante putted the phone down and tried not to think about it. Lucy noticed his change.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Nothing, some phone pranks from the teens with low-lives." He answered.

Secretly, he was hoping it was just a phone prank.

OoOoO

**Author's notes:** Yay! So, I changed Lucy's friend's name into Leon. I just think it will be much more cooler, though. Oh, and here's the drawing. art/Lucius-Francesceine-Klaine-355935408 Deviantart is starrycity

If you find it not good, please, forgive me. *Bows apologetically*


	5. Good things fade quickly

After breakfast, Lucy went upstairs. When Dante asked why, the pink-haired teen answered that he's not feeling well. They could hear a locking sound coming from a room. The elder sat down at the couch and turned on the TV, trying not to mind the phone call. Of course, it was impossible. Demons don't get sick that easily, and for hell's sake, Lucy is the hell's son!

"Old man, what's wrong?" He heard a voice from behind. Nero sat down beside him.

"Heh, pretty worried about me, eh? How nice of you, kid." Dante teased. Nero brushed his nose and glared at him.

"I am not worried about you." Nero answered. "Obviously, after that phone call, you became so bothered. What's wrong?"

Dante didn't say anything and just get back to the TV. He doesn't want the others to worry, especially Nero. He's just a half-demon teen. Yes, he can protect himself, but if they're going to fight Mundus, he doesn't know if Nero's going to get out of hell alive.

"Kid."

"Stop calling me 'kid'!"

"FINE! NERO THEN!"

Dante froze as Nero's eyes were staring at him, frightened. The elder couldn't believe what he just did.

"S-Sorry, Nero…" Dante apologized.

"That's okay." Nero just answered. If he just doesn't know that there's something wrong with the man, he would throw him out of the shop using his Devil Bringer.

"Nero." Dante turned to him with a serious look in his face. "I did tell you that Lucy is the emperor of hell's son, right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I was getting bothered from the phone call few minutes ago, to be honest." Dante sighed. He decided to tell the teen the truth.

"Mundus…"

"Who?"

"Lucy's asshole dad is coming to earth." He said straight-to-the-point. Nero's jaws dropped.

"Does he know?" Nero asked. Another heavy sigh came from Dante's lips.

"I don't want him to worry. Seeing that kid, he hates his father so much." Dante said. "God, this is unlike me."

Nero just doesn't know what to say. He lowered his head and started to feel pity at Lucy. Damn, being a son of a powerful demon seems hard. In fact, maybe Lucy's life is harder than Dante.

_See? His life is harder than us._ The demon inside Nero commented.

"Yeah. My life as a son of a fucker is hard." They heard a voice from upstairs. As the two white-haired hunters turned their head, it was Lucy. He's wearing a black t-shirt with loose brown khakis.

"Hey, changing outfits, huh?" Dante teased; trying to ease off the heavy weight he knows Lucy is feeling right now. Lucy grinned.

"It's Sunday today." Lucy answered. "I just want to let loose today. If you want to walk around the office half-naked, Dante, I really don't care. Just do it."

"Kid, you're suggesting to jam all day." Dante grinned.

"You guessed it right, pizza-maniac."

"Let me guess. You're bored, aren't you?"

"Bingo."

Dante turned off the TV while Nero is still confused. The elder turned on the stereo and in played Lucy's songs.

OoOoO

**Author's notes: **Let's just pretend that the songs we know existed in theirs.

OoOoO

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums._

_ Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone._

_ So while you're here in my arms._

_ Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young._

Lucy smiled happily as he jumped down and started dancing at the living room. Dante followed too. He held his hands and started dancing with Lucy. Nero looked dumbfounded. But his heart was warmed for a bit, Dante was doing this for Lucy. He decided to join them dancing around the room. Dante made Lucy turned around and he was switched to Nero's arms. It was when Nero found out, because Lucy is barefooted, he's a head taller than him when he's not wearing the heels.

"What?"

"Go ahead, kid. Dance with him!" Dante said and continued dancing around the room. They let loose everything, they kept dancing like weirdos and freaks or animals or whatever you call them right now, and they don't give a fuck. They're having fun. To the point that Dante took off his shirt and so did Nero that made Lucy let out a hearty laugh. Lucy blasted the stereo into full volumes.

"You guys should dance together!" Lucy yelled for the two to hear. The two hunters looked at him with bewilderment.

"Come on!" Lucy encouraged. Nero opened his mouth and was going to say something when Dante held his hands and started dancing.

"What the-"

"Just make him happy, Nero. We can't risk his happiness right now at the current situation." Dante whispered. Nero blushed, but he let Dante held his hand and controls his body and they started swaying. Lucy was cheering and shouting and joined them. They danced all day without caring even if the phone rings.

OoOoO

It was nighttime and Lucy was asleep. Dante is eating the pizza and Nero is cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, kid." Dante called his attention. "You found our activity this morning fun?"

Nero scoffed. "Yeah, except for the part that you took off your t-shirt."

"You did, too." Dante answered back.

"Well, I find it entertaining. " He answered. Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain from Lucy's room.

"Oh shit…" Dante murmured.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Nero said. Lucy is still screaming.

"Come on, kid!" Dante and Nero rushed their way to Lucy's room. Because it's locked, Dante had to kick it open. They saw Lucy squirming uncontrollably and his hands were placed in his hair, tweaking it. Dante ran towards the pink-haired teen.

"Lucy!" Dante pushed him down the bed and he can clearly see the glowing marks in Lucy's body. It made the other two hunters dumbfounded.

"Oh God…" Nero whispered. It was clearly a demonic writing all over his body.

"Aah! No!" Lucy screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to fight off the pain.

"Lucy! Talk to me! It's me, Dante!" Dante tried to calm the teen down. As if Lucy had heard his voice, the markings started to fade. He cried softly and started to breathe heavily. Dante don't know what to do, he haven't read this in a book.

"Dante… he's…"

"Shh… Forget it."

In split seconds, Lucy fainted.


	6. The start of mission

"Kid's in bad situation. He's not feeling good after what happened." Dante informed Nero. They were both worried about what happened to Lucy that neither one of them couldn't sleep that good. Dante had been checking on the kid to see if the marks will come back. Now, Lucy's feeling sick and almost staring out-of-the-blue. The two decided it will be better for Trish to take care of the kid for a while until Lucy's healthy again.

"Dante, what the hell is that phone call?" Trish demanded. Dante shrugged in his seat that made the she-demon annoyed. She took the slice of pizza Dante is eating.

"Hey! That was the last slice of my pizza share!" Dante whined. Nero just shook his head while cleaning up the kitchen corner he used to cook for Lucy. The hell's son isn't eating for almost the whole day and he's getting pretty worried about it.

"Dante, answer my question!" Trish demanded once more. This time, her tone is higher. Dante sighed. If he didn't give Trish the answer she wants, he will have a gunshot in his chest. He's a half-demon, alright, but, hey, trying to ask someone sew his leather jacket will be a pain in the ass.

"Some guy from the Order had told me Mundus is coming here on earth." Dante informed to her. "And also, that kid will kill me. But, I'm not worried about my life. Lucy would not do that."

"The Order?" Nero couldn't help but butt into the conversation. "The last time I saw them, they're making me look like a monster in that religious city. Also, they're trying to build the Fortuna again after that Savior incident."

Trish looked at Nero who's holding a soup in his left hand.

"What was that for?" Trish asked. Nero looked at the soup.

"Oh, it's for Lucy. He's not even eating for the whole day." Nero answered. Dante scoffed.

"Yeah. Well, that kid could live off for years without even eating." Dante mumbled. But it was too loud for Trish to hear.

"You know what, Dante; I don't know if you're really caring for that boy." Trish took the soup in Nero's hands and smiled.

"I'll give this to him." The she-demon said as she walked upstairs to Lucy's room. She caught Lucy staring out of nowhere.

"Hey, Lucy." Trish called his attention. The other demon turned to her. She walked towards his bed and sat down.

"Here, Nero made this for you. Dante and he were getting pretty worried about your situation." Trish handed down the soup to Lucy, he looked at it.

"Are they mad?" Lucy asked in a soft tone.

"About what?"

"I was… a son of a… Trish, I don't want to be the reason why they will die."

"Shh…" Trish putted down the soup to a side table. "Of course, they're not mad at you. What are you saying, Lucy?"

"Trish, you know what's happening to me!" Lucy cried. "My father… he told me… I was going to be a part of something. Is this it, Trish? What if this will be the reason why they will die?"

Trish comforted him. Even she doesn't know what all of this is. Trish putted the soup at the side table and removed the gloves. Her eyes widened at the demonic writing at Lucy's back of the hand.

_Guilt._

Dante told her over the phone about what happened to Lucy last night. Maybe this is a fragment of it.

Trish pulled out a rubik's cube and threw it in mid-air. Lucy used his psycho kinesis to suspend it in mid-air and started solving it.

"Lucy, whatever your father's planning, I'm sure Dante will not let it happen." She assured.

"Trish… I just hope they won't die because of me… protecting me… getting killed because of me… I had a friend… he was used up because of me… I don't want it to happen, Trish."

"Shh…" Trish smiled at the kid, trying to lift up the fallen spirit of the teen. "Dante might be an asshole but he loves you, Lucy. He does. If he's not going to risk his life for you, then he shouldn't have let you stay here when you dropped by in his shop almost a year ago."

"And besides, that guy doesn't care if he's getting killed. He's a bit of a masochist." Trish added that made Lucy smiled. At least they're trying to comfort him. He couldn't help but hug Trish and cry.

"Trish, thank you so much…"

Trish smiled and hugged back.

OoOoO

Trish let the teen sleep while playing a classic rock in his room before she left. Dante was looking at Trish for any news and so is Nero.

"Dante, stop giving me that queer look." Trish said. Dante turned his head around and ate the pizza he's holding. He took Nero's part of pizza since the kid doesn't want any of it for now.

"Can't help it. I'm worried at Lucy." He answered that made Nero looked up on him. What if… he's the one who's in that position? Will Dante care for him?

Oh God, Nero. Fix yourself! Lucius Francesceine Klaine is in despair! … Maybe not that much in despair. Whatever you call it.

"He needs company, Dante. I hope you two could give it to him. He really needs someone who could give him the answer to his questions badly." Trish waved at them before she left.

"Be nice to him, boys. I'll rip your throat off if you make him cry. I'll be back tomorrow." Trish warned and slammed the door.

"So, kid, why is your demon side whining?" Dante suddenly asked that made Nero brushed his nose. He can hear them quite often today, and to think that he's starting to master of not giving a fuck when his demon side starts talking.

"Dunno." He answered Dante. Nero reached for the pizza and ate his share whole. Dante's eyes widened.

"What the hell, kid?!" Dante said. "Why did you do that?"

"_Soasdjnasfalkj asdkljlaskldjsalkj_"

"What?"

Nero gulped in the pizza and repeated his words again.

"It's my share. I have every rights to do that." He answered as he grinned to the elder. Dante groaned. He was just… fucking bored. He's not in the mood to go to the Love Planet, also. There's a big chance that he'll take home a couple of strippers while Nero was around. And, for some reasons, he doesn't like the thought. Nero's a virgin, after all.

Hmm… maybe the teen could keep him company.

"Hey," Dante called his attention. "Want some beer?"

Nero looked at Dante and stared at him for a while.

"Hey, don't give me that look, kid." Dante sighed. Nero suddenly blushed and turned around.

"Sure." Nero answered. "I guess I want a beer."

Dante stood up and get two cans of beer in his fridge and tossed one to Nero's direction. Nero catches it and started drinking the content as he opened it. Dante sat beside him in the sofa.

"Kid."

"What, old man?"

"Do you like Lucy in the romantic way?"

Nero almost spitted his drink. He looked at Dante with a bewildered and confused look.

What made him ask that?

"I don't." Nero answered. Dante scoffed.

"Heh. Don't lie to your elders, kid." Dante felt like a jackass for asking Nero that question. Why did he ask that? Although, Nero's answer made him feel relieved for some reason.

He saw Nero frowned. Now, that was sexy.

Maybe he drank too much beer? But, that was only one can of beer.

"I'm not lying, old man. I don't like him. Not in the romantic way." Nero repeated. God, is the old man trying to catch his feelings?

Dante is still suspicious. Maybe not now, Nero doesn't like Lucy for now.

The phone rang. Dante stood up to answer the phone call that left Nero looking up on him.

"Devil may cry." Dante greeted. He turned serious as he heard the familiar dark voice.

"Oh, the marks started to appear. Am I right, Son of Sparda?" The man said. Dante could hear his demon side growling.

"Yeah. So?"

"You're really reckless one, aren't you? You're asking to be killed if you still keep that child. Give him to the Order. We know what to do with all of the things happening on him."

"And use him as a tool for world domination? No, thank you." Dante hissed. He hate the fact that Lucy will be used for something so evil. The man laughed over the phone.

"Then, we will have to force you."

"Hey, look. Whatever bullshit you're planning into and you're going to use Lucy for that, I will stop you."

"Oho, good luck for that, Son of Sparda."

Once again, the phone call stopped. Out of anger, Dante slammed the phone.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Nero gave him his beer.

"Old man, calm down. Lucy might wake up." Nero told him. Dante took the can and sat down in his office chair.

"He called again." Dante informed him. It made Nero's curiosity and a little bit of worry rose upon him.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"I have to give Lucy to the Order." Dante snorted. "It was a forceful one, 'ya know?"

Nero could read anger and worry in Dante's eyes. Maybe now's the right time to ask Dante that question.

"Old man."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Lucy in your life?"

"Is this a payback from the question I asked you earlier?"

"Just answer it!"

"Fine, fine." Dante looked up. "He's like… a little sister?"

Nero don't know the reason but he laughed at Dante's answer. He playfully punched his shoulder.

"I don't know you could be a jerk."

"What? You asked me what I thought about Lucy!"

"You're pointing out his cross-dressing!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dante chuckled. "You want me to give a legit answer?"

Nero nodded. He waited for the elder's answer.

"Well, I always see him as a little brother. Someone I'm happily obliged to take care of him. I guess he became a part of my family from another parents."

Nero was amazed. He never thought Dante would see Lucy like that. From those entire teasing and attitude he puts when it's about Lucy, the elder really loved the hell's son like a brother.

"Dante."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think… about me?"

Nero's eyes widened as he blushed. Why did he just ask that?! It was the most embarrassing questions that revolve inside his head. Dante just stared at Nero.

"Huh?"

"Forget it, Dante!" Nero yelled at him.

"I guess I can't do that, kid." The older hunter grinned. "You're clinging on my jacket tightly. You want me to answer it?"

Nero brushed his nose as he let go. He hadn't noticed that he's clinging onto Dante's jacket.

"Ah! Fuck!"

"Shh. Kid, you don't want Lucy to wake up, aren't you?"

Nero shut his mouth up while still blushing madly. He averted his eyes from Dante's look. The elder just smirked at him.

"Let's see. What do I think about Nero?" He said out loud. "Hmm… Some punk bitch I always want to tease from the city of where shitty hypocrite people who think they are religious lives, the Fortuna."

"Har-fucking-har-har…" Nero mumbled. It didn't offend him the part where the elder said he came from the city of where shitty hypocrite people who think they are religious lives, the Fortuna. What offended him is the punk bitch part.

"What about me, kid? What do you think about me?" Dante asked. His tone is quite serious and somewhat…

Hoping? Hoping for what?

"Well," Nero tried to brush off the uncomfortable feeling he have. However, he can hear his demon side purring on how close their faces are. "You're like…"

"Like what?"

Nero made a small opening of his mouth, trying to talk. But not a sound came out from it.

"Dante, I can't answer that for now." Nero stood up. "I'mgoingtobeinmyroompretending thatI'mdead. Goodnight."

Nero rushed up to his room and locked the door immediately before he lied down. He needs a nice sleep to get over what happened.

OoOoO

"Morning."

Dante and Nero were surprised at the voice coming from the downstairs. There was Lucy, eating his ever favorite potato chips while watching TV.

"Lucy! Get the hell inside your room!" Dante ordered.

"You're not my father!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, I AM your father!"

"What?!"

"Nah, kidding." Dante pointed his Ebony to Lucy. "You're still not fully healed, Lucy. Get. The. Hell. Inside. Your. Room."

"Look, Dante. I AM completely healed." Lucy insisted. "The pain's not coming back!"

"And you expect me to believe in you?"

"Yes."

Dante sighed. He sat down and ordered a pizza through the phone. Nero sat down quietly beside Lucy at the sofa. Last night, he had a sensual dream about the elder and he doesn't know how to face him. With him moaning like a little slut under the old man while slamming his inside using his…

Nero erased the thought. Nope, nothing's wrong. Nothing is definitely wrong. DAMN IT. THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!

"Nero." Dante called his attention. "Lady just called and asking us to take a mission. I already told her that the crossdresser's fine."

"Fuck you, Dante." Lucy retorted.

"Why are you asking me?" Nero asked him.

"Well, it's pretty big problem and we're going to be on an adventure." Dante grinned. "Wanna come with me?"

Nero matched his grin.

"Hell yeah."

"Where's the place?" Lucy asked.

"Near Fortuna. That's all they said before they dropped the phone call."

"Yes!" Lucy cried in a happy tone. "I can finally see what Fortuna is like!"

Lucy ran his way to the rack and took the small egg-shaped iron with violet and purple lights. Nero gave him a questioning look.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, this is, uhm… My weapon."

"What?"

"It's shifting into varieties of weapon. For example, Puppet strings." The iron became a Zither. It has very sleek 6 strings and both ends had round shape with very intricate and elegant writings there.

"Cool. What are the other things it can change into?" Nero asked. Curiosity rose upon him at the iron. Lucy started stating them one by one while changing the weapon.

"Piercer, the bow and arrow; Silver slayers, the twin blade sword, and, my most favorite, Luna and Sora, the twin revolving guns." Lucy ran his way outside.

"Are you guys just going to stand here in the shop or what?" Lucy teased. Dante made a Cheshire grin and took his Ebony and Ivory and placed them in his holster. The Rebellion was attached on his back. Nero had his Blue Rose and Red Queen on their proper places as he got out. Lucy threw him a key.

"What's this for?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"I'm going to let you borrow my bike." Lucy answered. "Just don't destroy it. Don't worry about me. I have psychic abilities, mind you."

Nero grinned at him before he rode onto Lucy's bike and started the engine. So did Dante.

"Wanna race, kid?" He challenged. Nero revved up.

"You're on."


	7. Involvement

"Weird…" Nero whispered to himself. He was very familiar with the place. "We're actually IN Fortuna and not near Fortuna!" He turned to Dante. "Are you sure that this is the place? You said it will be NEAR Fortuna!"

They're at the spot Lady had informed Dante. The place is just near the ruined church because of the Savior incident. They can actually see workers trying to rebuild the place from their position.

"I did, punk. That's what Lady told me! I guess she doesn't know the end of the city or whatsoever." Dante had his Ebony on the hand, he's sensing a demon. "Anyways, I don't care. If we could end this mission quickly, then, I have no problems with this."  
Nero's Devil Bringer is glowing brightly, telling him that demons are getting nearer to their spot. Out of his reflexes, Lucy fired his Sora to Nero's direction, shooting a demon few miles behind Nero.

"Shit…" Nero whispered, he thought Lucy shot him.

"Nice reflexes, Lucy. Now," Dante made a Cheshire grin. "Let's take them down."

The scarecrows started appearing from everywhere and surrounded them to which they're guessing it will be in almost half of hundreds. Nero had his Devil Trigger on guard and Dante had his Ivory loaded on the other hand, and Lucy changed his weapons to the swords. Nero grinned, excitement started to run through his blood.

"Lucy, I thought you don't like using the Silver Slayers?" Dante asked at the kid on his right.

"It's not that I hate using Silver Slayers. Besides, these numbers of scarecrows is calling for a bloody battle." He answered.

"Heh, old man." Nero called his attention while looking at the scarecrows.

"Yeah?"

"We're surrounded by these troublemakers. Whatcha your orders?" He asked, smirking at the elder.

"Well," Dante grinned at Nero. "Let's rock this party."

As if it's a signal, the scarecrows ran forward and started to attack them. Lucy growled at them as he started slashing their throats off. Dante shoots the demons and eventually started slashing them whenever one gets near him. Nero uses his Devil Bringer to pull the demons closer and stabbing them or throwing them off in the mid-air where he would shoot them. Suddenly, after the army, other troopers came that pissed off Nero.

"Damn it!" Nero scowled. It was too late to notice that a scarecrow had jumped to stab him while he's off-guard. A gunshot was fired that it killed the scarecrow. Nero looked at Lucy and his eyes widened as he saw Lucy with those psychotic eyes looking down at the corpse.

"Don't you dare fuck with my bitches…" Lucy made a bloodshot glare to the demons. Dante stopped attacking the demons and walked back.

Something's not right with Lucy. The scarecrows sure are screwed now.

Dante could hear Lucy's demonic growl inside, and it's affecting him. Dante had saw Lucy getting fired up or being a mass murderer at some times and it was a very rare event to happen, but the last time Dante let Lucy get so worked up in killing, the boy had to be sedated so he always make sure that's not going to happen or at least lessen those events to occur. But now, this is different. Like someone is controlling him.

_Help me…_

Now what the hell was that?

Dante's so sure that the voice is not from Lucy. It was someone else, someone darker, and someone more evil.

It couldn't be…

_You and I, we can conquer the world… All you have to do is to release me from this cage I'm in, my son…_

No shit.

It was Mundus.

Nero could hear those, too. And his demon side is very unhappy and growling at the voice. Dante had his demon side to calm down, if it's Mundus, he's pretty sure that something's going to happen if he heard his demon side threatening the demon lord. Unfortunately, Nero couldn't shut his demon side up and Dante could hear that.

_How dare you talk to me like that?_

_ Just get the hell away from us! Don't you even dare to touch Lucy!_

_ Another demon who's betraying me? Hmm… I suppose that the cursed Sparda's son had influenced you. _

_ He had nothing to do with this!_

_ A punishment suits you for talking to me like that…_

Dante's eyes widened after he heard the conversation. He tried to stop Mundus but it was too late. Nero was under Mundus' powers.

"Nero!"

Nero's head started to hurt. It was not fever or some sort. But it felt like his brain is getting twisted and folded or something like that. He only knows one thing: It hurts like hell.

"Argh!" Nero bit his lips as he kneeled because of pain, his Devil bringer is clawing on the ground while his left hand is holding his head. Dante ran towards the young man.

"Damn it, Nero! Get a grip of yourself, please!" Dante pleaded as he placed Nero on his lap. The elder's right hand is caressing his forehead and trying to remove the hand at Nero's head. Dante's going to murder Mundus if ever he gets a hold of the hell lord.

"Breathe, Nero. Please…" Dante's voice is soft and full of worry. Lucy's senses were back as he heard Dante's pleading. He shot the last scarecrow in the head before he ran towards the two men.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with worry. Dante looked up on Lucy.

"It's all because of Mundus…" Dante answered with anger in his tone. Lucy touched Nero's forehead. Nero is still in pain.

"His demon side is trapped. It's seeing illusions, Dante." Lucy said. Dante became more worried.

"Can we do something about this stuff?" He asked.

"I think I can. I'll try to reverse the curse. Just hold Nero tightly, this process can be really painful at some sort." He warned. Lucy held Nero's demonic hand and closed his eyes. Dante did what Lucy told him to do. Suddenly, Nero screamed and groaned as he's struggling desperately. Dante gritted his teeth.

"Goddamn it, kid! Get a hold of yourself!" Dante yelled. Suddenly, Nero was back. He blinked.

"Damn, it hurts…" Nero mumbled.

"Oh God, kiddo." Dante hugged Nero tightly that made the other man blush. "You scared me there…"

Nero don't know what to do. However, he decided to let Dante hug him. After all, the sweet and strong scent of the elder seems to soothe his nerves. The strong muscles that are wrapping him around right now gave him a sense of safety and security that he never felt from neither Credo nor Kyrie. There is other thing that seems to get from the man. Is it what Kyrie called warmth?

"Don't you dare scare me like that, Nero." Dante whispered on him with such soft tone. The way Dante pronounced his name sent chills down to his spine. "I could kill those people who hurt you, physically and emotionally."

Nero gulped and pushed Dante away in a gentle way possible he could do right now. If he let Dante say more words than those, he might scream like a high school girl of some sort. And he hates to look like a girl.

"Dante, what the hell? I'm not dying." Nero tried to joke around. However, it made the elder turned serious more.

"Kid, if Lucy didn't save you, you could be dead by now. I don't even know what to do, Nero." Dante answered in slightly annoyed tone. He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, your father seems to possess you at some sort."

"I heard him, Dante. And from that moment, I lost my mind that I don't even know what happened next until I heard you whispered something to Nero." Lucy answered. He shuddered. "His voice is really a nightmare for me."

Dante chuckled. "Come on, kids. We still have some works to do here."

Dante carried Nero that made the other blushed madly as they continued walking.

"H-H-Hey! Put me down!" Nero demanded while trying to hide is embarrassment.

"Now, that is one thing I can't do." Dante snickered as he heard a hint of shyness from the young man he's carrying.

"Just put me down, old man!"

"Nero, you're still weak. If you're going to walk, your legs will go all wobbly and that will attract many perverts here." Dante told him that made Nero scratch his nose. "Although, I can't blame them. You're cute."

Nero's heart pounded. Did he just say… cute?

He shook his head lightly. He can't think of that now! And no matter how much he hated it, feeling Dante's warmth is really nice. Feeling the old man's silky and smooth hair brushing against his ear and cheek felt so good. He can also smell the mix of strawberry shampoo and masculine scent without looking like a pervert. Although he's so sure he's acting like one now. Lucy walked beside Dante, whispering something at Nero.

"I can hear your demon side purring." Lucy teased. Nero, if it was much possible right now, blushed more.

"Lucy, please don't remind me." Nero whispered back. Lucy smirked.

"Trying to fight your demon's urges?" He asked. "Just a tip: Let your demon decide sometimes when it comes to your love life. Who knows? It could lead to a good one."

They had reached the main street, and to Nero's prediction, the people started glaring at them and whispering on one another. Two people from the Order were doing a patrol and spotted them.

"Lucy."

Lucy nodded. He knows what Dante is talking about. He needs to erase the memory of these two people and they will make a quick escape from it.

"Hey, you people! Stop right there!" One of them shouted and ran towards them. Their eyes widened as they saw DaNero (I got lazy typing their names. :P)

"The hunters! Nero, I never thought you would work with this killer!" One of them yelled. "Oh well, what could I expect? A traitor's blood is running on your veins."

"Are you talking about me as the killer?" Dante smirked, but if only his eyes could kill, those two men could die in a very horrible way possible. "I'm quite honored to know that you guys still recognize me."

"Dante, we should leave." Nero whispered. He doesn't want any more trouble right now. However, it seems like Dante doesn't want to follow what he wants.

"Hey, look. I don't want any more trouble, guys. So please, let us through." Lucy butted in at the conversation.

"Who are you?"

Lucy raised his hand and started moving his fingers. He's now using his psychic ability to delete their memories and control them.

"You don't need to know. Now, you guys will continue patrolling, letting us through and forget the fact you actually saw us. Is that clear?" Lucy asked. The two became a mindless minion and followed Lucy's order. All the people had gossiped about what happened, however, Lucy didn't mind them. They had forgotten that they are actually worshipping a demon and yet, they don't even recognize Dante as the son of their lord. In either ways, he don't even care. Humans are far worse than demons, that's what Dante told him and he can actually say the elder was right.

"I guess this place is full of hypocrites and shits." Lucy whispered.

"Shh… Lucy, we're here at the Fortuna and those words are definitely not allowed." Nero warned.

"Ah, Fortuna is a boring place." Lucy couldn't help but mumble the thought.

OoOoO

"Dante."

"Yep?"

"Something is really off about this place."

They decided to stay at Nero's apartment before he moved to the office. It looks like it was abandoned because there's not even a single person there aside from them. Nero had an ice pack placed on his head as he's resting at the couch. Dante is preparing a food for them.

"Kid, this place is really off from the start." Dante answered as he started boiling the water. Lucy sighed.

"Aside from them being religious, something is really off, Dante. I can smell… demons…"

Dante almost dropped the knife he's holding and looked at Lucy.

"What kind of demons?"

"I don't know… a strong one? It's kind of releasing the same smell and aura like Trish." Lucy wondered. "Who on earth would have thought that someone at this religion-is-the-law place would be a nest for the demons?"

"If it releases the same smell like Trish, I will be doomed." Dante shuddered at the thought. Trish had been a pain in the ass for him even if she's helpful for some times.

"Maybe those people from the Orders are what you smell, Lucy." Nero said. "You know, there's a history of the demons at the Order. The priest itself is a demon and the guards are demons, also."

Lucy nodded as if understanding Nero's story. The pot started making noise, Dante turned the stove off.

"Food's finished." He happily told the other two while pouring the content to a clean bowl. Lucy took a plate and spoon and fork and started eating. The elder took a plate and started filling it with rice and the food he cooked. He took a spoon and fork and walked towards Nero.

"Thanks." Nero was happy inside. Dante is taking care of him. At least he knows there's a little chance for him…

Okay, that was definitely… Creepy? He liked the thought, anyway.

Dante scooped up a portion of the food and looked at Nero while grinning. "Since you can't move that much, I'll feed 'ya."

"What?!"

Okay, he can take the part where Dante had to carry him, but feeding him? Dante had made him look like a child!

"I'm not a kid, for God's sake, Dante! Stop treating me like one!" Nero gritted his teeth. The elder is still calm and amused.

"Well, I'm just worried about your health, kid." Dante answered. Nero scratched his nose and glared at Dante. However, in Dante's point of view, the young man looks so cute pouting and glaring at him.

"Come on, say 'ahh'."

"Jesus Christ, Dante!"

"And whose fault do you think it is now that you can't even move so smoothly?" Dante teased. Nero avoided his look and blushed.

"It's my damn demon's fault why I'm like this today!" Nero answered. "I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Now, now, kid. That's not the nice way to treat your other side." Dante cooed.

_Thank you, Dante! I was getting scared here from this guy's death threats._

"See?" Dante held his cheeks. "Treat your demon nicely, 'ya know? They have feelings, too."

"Shut up!"

"Nero… Come on, you gotta eat. I mean, of course I'm worried about you. You have to regain your strength fast."

"Heh, if I'm back on my feet again, I'm going to kick you in the face."

"I would like to see you try again." Dante answered. "You better damn eat when I'm feeding you. I don't have that much patience, kiddo."

Nero had finally nodded at the idea. His hands were being a bitch and no matter how much he hated it, he needs Dante to feed him.

"Alright, say 'ahh'."

"A-ahh…"

Dante feed Nero. At took almost all of Dante's willpower not to kiss the youngster as he's chewing the food while blushing. Well, those lips look so… enticing…

Come on, Dante. You better stop yourself.

Nero was surprised. Dante is pretty good at cooking, to be honest. From his seat, Lucy is staring at the two and can hear the demon sides of both parties purring and growling. He's praying that Dante would stop his demon side or both parties can be too oblivious on what's really happening on their insides.

"Nice kitty."

"Kitty?"

"You look like a kitten chewing your food." Dante answered. Nero felt so contented and happy with himself. Nero guesses what happened to him earlier is not really a bad event. It had created some happenings that brought him closer to the old man… or so, he thought.

_Lucy…_

Lucy looked around, wondering where the voice came from. And that voice is pretty familiar to him. It was not his father.

_Lucy, it's me._

"Leon…?" Lucy whispered. He finished his food and went to one of the rooms to stay.

"Leon, is that you?" He asked once more.

_ Lucy, it's me, your friend._

"What happened to you?"

_Don't even trust the Order, Lucy. _

"What? What are you talking about?"

_Just promise me you won't trust them._

"Leon, tell me what the hell are you talking about."

_I can't say it, Lucy. But, there is one thing for sure, once you let your guard down, the Order would use it to penetrate and attack you._

"Leon, are you okay?"

_I can't say I am._

"Just promise me that you're going to be okay."

_I'm sorry, Lucy. I just couldn't promise that thing._

"We'll see each other, right? Someday, we would meet again, right?"

_I'll try._

The conversation was finished after Leon spoke those words. Lucy couldn't help but cry. What does he mean? Why Leon couldn't promise him that they will meet again?

"I hate you, Leon… I hate you so much…"

No, that was really wrong, those hopeful days where he's looking forward that he would meet the man again; those moments he can still clearly remember when he's with him, that could only mean one thing. But, no, Lucy doesn't want to jump to conclusions already. He needs to find Leon and sort his emotions out. That's how he can make everything clear.

He breathed in and out, trying to regain his composure before he went back to the two.

OoOoO

Lucy found the two sitting on the couch, much better to say that the other one is sleeping on the couch. Nero is sleeping on Dante's lap while the other one is caressing his forehead.

"How's your little feeding program?" He teased. Dante grinned.

"Yeah, we're good." He answered. "Have you been crying, kid?"

"Nah." Lucy went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. "Hey, Dante."

"Yeah?"

"I think we're just involved into something deeper and darker."

Dante scoffed.

"We're always involved in something deeper and darker, Lucy."

OoOoO

**Author's note:** Yay! Another chapter uploaded! Sorry if I'm not going to update that fast, guys. School's a bitch -.-. Anyways, please review! I would love to hear your opinion about the story ^_^


	8. Finding answers

And, that's it. His urges are getting stronger. That's what Lucy had thought while he's trying to sleep on the other room. He can actually hear Nero's demon side growling and whimpering and even moaning. He's guessing that the man is having a wet dream, or so that's what Dante had told him. And, God, how much he wishes he's not a demon. Not that he can't stop those hearings or whatever it is, Lucy's also curious on what's happening. Ah, why does he have to be so curious?

"Oh, God, Dante… more…" He had heard Nero moaned even if his voice is soft that made Lucy blushed. Wet dreams seem to be a drag.

"Shit… wet dreams, why do you even exist?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, there's a pain in his hand. Another mark has appeared.

_Lust._

OoOoO

"Whoa, kid, those are some eye bags you got there."

"Shut up." Lucy opened the cupboard to see if there's a bag of potato chips, much of his disappointment, he found nothing. He looked at Dante who is busy watching TV.

"Aren't you guys worried what will happen to us if we don't have any food stacked in the cupboard?" He asked. Dante kept watching the TV.

"Nah, we could live without that." He answered.

"Well, yeah. Your tummy only accepts pizza and strawberry sundaes."

"Your tummy only wants potato chips. At least I still have class."

"Where's the class in pizza?"

Their argument was cut off as they heard Nero's footsteps. Apparently, the effect of the curse is still seen on Nero. His demon side might be having a hard time recovering.

"Nero, what did I tell you?" Dante asked like a big brother.

"Dante, you know I couldn't just stay inside my room." He answered. Nero couldn't believe his situation right now. The elder is treating him like a little kid who doesn't know what to do without his parents! It's really sickening; however, he quite loved the attention the elder is giving to him.

"Then," Dante stood up and walked towards Nero. "You're going to depend on me the whole day."

"I swear, old man. I'm definitely going to kick your face." Nero threatened. Dante just chuckled.

Is this how Dante do the courting? Poor Nero. Lucy thought. He stood up, couldn't take the pitiful situation Nero is in while he's on Dante's care.

"Dante, I'm going to take care of Nero." He said. Dante looked up on him with surprise.

"You hate babysitting, right?" He asked. It's really unusual for Lucy to volunteer. This will be the first time that he's going to take care of someone, considering it is Nero he volunteered to…

"It's just an apology ticket for what my father had done to him." He answered. Lucy walked towards Nero and guided him to walk around the room.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"No problems."

Dante felt a sickening pain from the bottom of his heart, seeing Nero had no complaints or struggles when Lucy's taking care of him. Half of him wants to stab the cross-dresser, and the other half of him wants to let Nero decide on his own on whom he wants. God, this is feeling like some cliché romance shit. He's Dante Sparda, for goodness' sake! The most awesome, crazy guy that ever existed!

OoOoO

Lucy handed Nero a can of root beer he had bought from a shop. They are sitting at the brick fence the apartment built while looking at the streets. They both made sure that Nero couldn't be seen and Lucy had disguised himself into another person. He wore a white gothic-loli dress with black linings and putted a long ponytail, black wig on. He had a black boots and black gloves that match his dress on. This guy really loves cross-dressing, Nero thought. It seems to have good points in doing it, though. Like people couldn't even recognize you.

Lucy jumped and sat beside Nero as they drank the root beer.

"Lucy, I was wondering why did you even volunteer in taking care of me." He asked.

"Well, leaving you in Dante's hands seems to be a bad idea." He answered. Nero chuckled softly. He was right, everytime he's with the older man; he can feel his heart beating so fast—no, erratic.

"Uhm, Lucy." Nero tried to pick up a subject. "Have you ever dressed up as a… boy?"

Lucy looked at him with amused and questioning look.

"My, my, Nero. I don't know you could be this curious about my life." Lucy teased. Nero gulped and brushed his nose.

"I'm just curious. I mean, I never see you dressing up as a boy." Nero answered a bit nervously. Lucy nodded as if understanding what Nero meant. Lucy stood up.

"Come on." He said as he motioned his finger for a command for Nero to follow him. Nero stood up, obeying Lucy. They stopped at Lucy's bike. The cross-dresser lifted the seat up and it revealed a chest. Nero was in awe as Lucy took it out and opened the box. It was full of different clothes and there are also guy's outfits, too.

"Wanna go and see me like a guy?" Lucy asked while grinning.

"Are you serious with this?" Nero asked. He doesn't want to feel like he had forced Lucy onto something he hates.

"Yeah. Dante saw me dressing up as a boy, and trust me, he looked like he was paralyzed by a weird force." Lucy couldn't help but make a soft laugh from remembering the moment. Dante's face was just priceless that time.

"Really?" Nero became curious. He wants to see Dante so… funny-looking. In every reaction the elder makes, he always looks so cool. Maybe something for a change in his picture scrapbook in his mind would be great.

Lucy carried the box and went to his apartment room. Nero followed. As he opened the door, he saw Lucy undressing his skirt. His nipples are covered by those long strands he had at the sides of his hair. Nero noticed Lucy has a shape, which girls would die just to have them. Lucy stared at him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Nero hurriedly closed the door and lightly blushed. He just saw Lucy's body. To be honest, he's really slender, maybe a little slender than Kyrie. If Lucy would grow some breasts and he had a thing girls have down there, maybe Lucy would be a very pretty girl. Hell, he's already pretty while cross-dressing.

Few seconds later, the door opened. It revealed Lucy—Lucius wearing elegantly-designed brown coat and Lucius' wearing black gauntlets. On the left side of the sleeve, there is a skull-designed pauldron and is tied with a metal cross. He's wearing black pants and pulled them up and he's wearing brown man-boots. Lucy had his hair tied up, leaving the long parts that made a small ponytail. Nero's mouth dropped. At that moment, Lucius looks like a BOY!

"What?" Lucy asked. Nero scratched his nose and avoided his look for a bit.

"Uh… what should I call you?" Nero asked. Now, he wants to slap himself, thinking on how stupid his question is.

"Lucius… just Lucius. 'Lucy' if I'm dressing up as a girl." There was a hint of amusement in those blind eyes. Nero slightly blushed.

"Hey, Lucy—I mean, Lucius."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you cross-dressing?"

Lucy seemed to get caught off-guard at Nero's question. His eyes turned onto melancholic and somewhat guilty.

"Oh, those things, huh?" Lucy looked at him again. "How about we talk about this, inside?"

Nero nodded. It will be bad to see Lucy crying at the hallways. Besides, Lucy looks like he's going to have a breakdown from his question.

OoOoO

They sat down on Lucy's bed, quiet for a while. Nero is waiting for the other young man to answer, but it seems like Lucy's still thinking how to say it correctly. Few minutes have passed; Lucy cleared his throat, breaking the awkward ice.

"So, here's the answer to your question." Lucy's voice was soft. "There's this guy…"

"Who?"

"He just looks a lot like you, Nero. I'm sure I have told you that."

Oh, that guy with the gold eyes. Nero thought. He couldn't believe at first that someone will definitely look like him. Oh well, he had read somewhere that there are 5 persons in the earth who probably looks like you.

"You see, he kind of likes… girls." Lucy continued. Nero went a little bit closer. He's becoming more and more interested in this.

"Then?"

"So, he always asks me if I could dress up as a girl." Lucy smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of stupidly funny, anyway, if you think about it."

Nero nodded as if understanding the whole thing. Lucy stood up as Dante slammed the door opened. He immediately ran towards Lucy and pinned him down the bed. Nero was astonished at the events.

"Lucy… we have to leave." Dante told him. Lucy gave the elder a questioning look.

"What for? I mean, why?" Lucy asked. Dante looked at the window, Nero did the same. And Nero understands why Dante wants to leave as soon as possible. The Order is going to arrest them.

"Shit. More of them, huh?" Nero mumbled. His devil bringer is glowing brightly. If he's only fully healed, he could kick their asses then and there. But, even though he's healed, he thought Dante wouldn't let him do it. Well, maybe he would even join him for killing these bastards. Nero looked at the window more, only to find out that Kyrie was there. His eyes widened.

"Shit! Kyrie's here!" Nero yelled as he started to walk away the window.

"Nero!" Lucy pointed his Sora to Nero. "Don't move."

Nero was now confused on Lucy's actions. No, it can't be. I mean, Lucy wouldn't shoot him, right?

"Lucy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dante asked, bewildered. It seems he's also surprised on Lucy's action.

"Dante, I know you know." Lucy answered in slightly cold tone. "Most of the people down there are demons. If they can feel your Devil Bringer glowing, we've got no time to escape here."

"Kid, I think if they felt your presence, we'll have no chances of escaping." Dante argued. However, Lucy still didn't drop his gun down.

"Nero, trust me. Dante, please, trust me." Lucy shot Nero in the right shoulder, making the other young man groaned in pain. Dante's eyes widened.

"What the hell did you—'' Lucy had also shot Dante near his heart. Next thing that Lucy did, he dressed up on his dress earlier in the morning. Putting up that gothic-loli dress and a wig, he took a katana from his box and left a note before he left the two. Lucy went downstairs and faced the Order with their guns pointed to him.

"Identify yourself!" The officer demanded, or so he thought. Lucy grinned.

"The name's Riselle. I would like to work with the Order." He answered. The officer gave 'her' a queer look.

OoOoO

Dante woke up from his unconsciousness few minutes later. He found a note beside him.

_Dear, Dante._

_ I'm sorry if I had shot you both. I know you would not approve of this so that's why I have to leave you two unconscious. I've been thinking about this decision, Dante. I have to go. I have to be in the Order. I need to know the answers on what's happening to me and I have this gutsy feeling that while spying on the Order, I can find the answers I need. I'm really so sorry, Dante. Don't worry; I'm still on your side no matter what happens._

_P.S. What I said about Nero's Devil Bringer is a lie. I just made it up._

The paper crumpled as Dante held it tighter. Pretty sure, Lucy will have a lot of ass-kicking when he gets back. He took a look at Nero. He saw the bullet lying on the ground, but he's still unconscious. Dante smiled.

"Looks like we're going to depend on each other for a while, huh?" He couldn't help but mumble the thought.

Oh well, at least he knows Lucy's making his own path for the answers he couldn't provide.

OoOoO

**Author's notes:** Yay! I posted another one! Such short days, eh? However, if you get so confused in the story, so sorry about it. – . – ' I also felt that Nero and Dante were a bit OOC. I'm really so sorry about that. I'll try my best to do much better next time! ^_^


	9. Charades and feelings

**Author's notes:** Before we start the story, I'm going to clear some matters here. When I'm talking about 'Riselle', that means it's Lucy. And why 'she' instead of 'he' when I'm talking about Riselle? The Order doesn't know he's a boy XD. So, here's the explanation, I hope that you guys will not be confused.

Okay, story, start!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Riselle became a part of the Order without any further questions. 'She' simply said to the officer that he wants to kill Nero, and, everything was set. No questions asked. So far, nobody had suspected her. But, the aura she's feeling on what she told Dante is getting stronger.

She walked around the underground headquarters of the Order which was restored quickly and every place felt like nothing happened from the looks of it. Her sword is ready to pull off, feeling that someone is following her. As the vibrations get stronger, she drew her sword as she turned around and pointed the blade to someone. Kyrie was in fear. Riselle sighed and putted back her sword in her belt.

"You scared me there." She told Kyrie. Kyrie took few seconds to regain her composure.

Riselle took a good look at the red-head using her demonic eyes on which are always activated the moment she had decided to be a double-agent. Kyrie is pretty, in some ways. Her hair seems nice. She had this innocent looks and quite pouting lips that could make people think she's a nice person. However, Riselle thought that Kyrie is just a dumb woman in any ways. Considering those stories Nero had told her when they're having small talks.

"You must be the new member of the Order. I'm Kyrie, nice to meet you." Kyrie introduced herself to Riselle. Riselle fought her urge not to roll her eyes. Yeah, she really looks so nice meeting her.

"Riselle." She finally introduced herself to the red-head. Kyrie started fidgeting a bit.

"So, uhm… I hope you will enjoy your stay here at the Order." Kyrie smiled at her that kind of irritated Riselle. What's with this woman that every move she makes just irritates Riselle? Maybe she's just antisocial and that is definitely a crazy thing.

"Yeah, thanks." Riselle simply replied to the woman in front of her. She started walking away when Kyrie called her name. She turned around.

"Is it true that you want to kill… Nero?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Riselle answered. If she just stated that, better yet to live with her words, minus the part that she's really going to literally kill the young man.

"Hey, heard you're that guy's ex. Am I right?" She asked. Kyrie looks like she had done something wrong as she heard those words.

"Please, stop saying that I had a relationship with him." Kyrie told her that made Riselle's blood boil. It looks like Kyrie is trying to forget the past relationship with Nero; moreover, the redhead's voice sounds like she had done the worst thing anyone could do to their life.

"What a bitch…" Riselle couldn't help but mumble. Good thing Kyrie didn't hear that and was confused on what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just let me patrol all over the place. Demons must be lurking here somewhere." Riselle lied and continued to walk away from Kyrie. Oh, how she wish she could kill the redhead. Nero is her friend and insulting Nero in front of her face is equivalent to your soul going to hell and is a feast for the demons.

OoOoOoOoO

Riselle continued walking down the hall as she's trying to run away from Kyrie. Damn woman, following her like a stalker. As if she doesn't know that the redhead is following her for two damn straight hours, and she doesn't know why. Maybe Kyrie is trying to find something that could kick her out the Order? Ah, fuck that. She'll never find anything, anyway.

Riselle could hear two people talking outside a door. She stopped at the doorway and walked towards the brown, oak-wood door and placed her ears against the door.

"What do you mean they had run away?!"

"I'm really sorry, sir. But the two demons had escaped from our hands. However, we saw someone who's determined in killing the traitor and we had accepted her."

"She better be damn good to hunt those two down! They have the key to Mundus, we must get them! The underground alley in the church is the only way for our ceremonial place."

Riselle's eyebrows met. Obviously, the two men were talking about Dante and Nero. But, what is the key that they are talking about that it involves her father? What is that underground alley in the church?

"Sir, we can send her to dispatch those mercenaries."

"Do not dispatch them. We're going to capture them alive and we'll force them to tell us where they are hiding the key. I had a conversation with the Son of Sparda and he's a hard-headed one! We have to force him to talk!"

"Sir, what if they don't say a word?"

"The, we're going to find the key ourselves. Besides…" He heard the man chuckled darkly. "It looks like we can use them for our ceremony."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Bring me this girl you're talking about. If I find her good enough to handle those two, dispatch her at once."

Riselle walked away from the door and pretended she's walking down the hall. The door opened and it revealed the officer. It gave her a suspicious look.

"Riselle, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just patrolling, officer, wondering around to see if I can spot some demons." Riselle answered.

"Come with me." The officer went back to the room and she followed. Riselle saw a man sitting on a chair. He had a sleek, brown hair, sharp eyes; his left eye has a scar. He looks like he was on his late thirties. His eyes took a good look on Riselle.

"Is this the woman?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." The officer replied. Riselle just stood up, she finally found the man emitting the same aura like Trish. One more thing, she felt danger written all over the man.

The man gave her a judgmental look that lasted for a couple of minutes. He had looked on her from head to toe until the man grinned.

"Well, I heard you have a desire to kill this Nero…" He's starting to make a conversation. Riselle nodded slightly.

"What is the reason you want to do that?"

"Well, he killed my parents." Riselle wants to vomit for saying it. It really stung her tongue for some reasons badmouthing the white-haired teen…

Well, if this is a way she can protect the two, she'll do it.

"Listen, do you know the man he's with?"

"You mean Dante?"

"Yes. Now, I want you to bring me back those two alive. You see, they stole something from us and we want it back. Do you get me?"

"I would like to. But, first, I want to know your name." She bluntly stated. The officer had his eyes widened to Riselle.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" The officer asked. The man just grinned.

"Hmm… Feisty, I see." The man chuckled. "My name is Duisternis. I would like to know yours, young lady."

Young lady, huh?

"Riselle. The name's Riselle." She simply said. Duisternis grinned.

"So, you want this mission, Riselle?" He asked. Riselle matched his grin.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Wonderful. Now, when do you want to start?"

"Today, sir, if you may allow it."

Duisternis nodded. Riselle had thanked the man before she left the room. Kyrie was there, waiting on the outside.

"Woman, what do you need?" Riselle couldn't help but raise her voice for a bit.

"I overheard that you're going for a mission." Kyrie said.

"Yeah, so?" Riselle raised one eyebrow, Kyrie's getting annoyed.

"Why do you have to be so harsh on me?"

"I'm always like this, young lady." Riselle drew her sword and pointed it to Kyrie. "Stop following me, Kyrie. I'm going to kill you of you continue this."

"Wait!" Kyrie stopped her. "If you see Nero, please tell him that he needs to get back to the Order. The Order is ready to have him back."

Riselle grinned. Maybe lying to this dumb woman will be good for her and for Nero.

"I was ordered to kill him. Is that what you mean that the Order wants him back?" Riselle answered. Kyrie's eyes widened. "Besides, I'm a better fighter than him, so why do they need him?"

Riselle walked past Kyrie, leaving the other woman standing frozen. She did say that; don't fuck with her bitches. And that means, don't fuck with Nero or Dante. Kyrie had stepped on Nero's pride without her knowing. The little lady should know her boundaries.

OoOoOoOoO

Dante is having trouble getting out of the city. The whole Fortuna had the Order on patrol. Nero is beside him, they're both hiding behind a wall. The bullet shot that Lucy made at Nero's shoulder is completely healed. Surprisingly, when Nero woke up, his demon side is now healed.

"Why don't we just attack them?" Nero suggested, although, it sounds pretty stupid.

"We can't. No matter how my hands itch to do it, we can't kill them."

"Why?"

"See those youngsters and those old people?" Dante pointed them. Nero nodded. "We can't cause commotion right now. We're going to put an end to their life. And I don't want that. Besides, it looks like we're on the hot watch on the Order."

"Wow, you have a soft spot for humans, huh?"

"Hey, I'm only a mercenary who kills demons and not humans, duh."

Suddenly, a little boy walked towards them.

"Dante, there's something going on." The kid told them.

"What the…" Nero couldn't help but mumble.

"Shh… Seems like Lucy is controlling him." Dante told Nero. He looked again to the boy. "What's that?"

"I still have no clue about it. Dante, there's something I want you to do. Please, investigate the church we saw the other day. The one near where we're attacked by the scarecrows. I overheard that there's an underground alley there." The kid continued. Dante and Nero listened carefully.

"Oh, and Nero..."

"Yeah?"

"Your ex here is ready to have you back in the Order. Told her you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The boy looked at Dante. "Hurry up, you old, pizza-maniac man. I don't know how long I can keep up my charade. The Order is making me sick."

The boy walked away. Dante stood up and climbed up the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, kid, Lucy did told us that we have to hurry up. If we can't walk on the ground, then we can walk on the roofs." Dante answered while climbing up the wall until he reached the roof. "Are you coming with me or not? Lucy's gonna kill me if I don't do what he said."

Nero shook his head and instead, used his Devil Bringer to reach the roof. He grinned at Dante. They ran their way to the church by the means of using the roofs. As they reached the place, Nero walked around and wondering where the workers had gone off. Dante walked inside the church. Demons were lurking inside, the one they saw before with Nero at the house. He saw the dead bodies of the workers they saw before. Dante smirked as he drew Rebellion from his back.

"Wanna play, guys? I'm pretty bored today." He taunted. The demons growled and made their way to Dante. Oh, he had taken it as a yes. He started slashing the demons with a little force, making the fight grow longer. Finally he decided to kill them. Nero walked inside, hearing the slashing sounds. Much to his disappointment, the action's finished.

"You didn't even call me." Nero whined. Dante grinned at him. Nero shook his head and searched inside. Dante found a door behind a carpet rug at the altar. As he opened it, he winced a bit from the light coming down.

"Hey, kid. I think I found it." Dante yelled. The younger one ran his way to Dante and looked at the door.

"Who goes first?" Nero asked. Dante shrugged.

"Dunno." Dante answered. Nero smirked as an idea formed in his head. He walked at the back of the elder and pushed him down. Dante gasped because of the surprise and his face was buried while sliding down.

"You'll pay for this, kid!" He heard Dante yelled. Nero laughed as he jumped and slide down the tunnel. They had reached the bottom. Since Dante was pushed down and was not prepared, his face was buried on the floor. Nero came down next and sat on the back of the elder.

"I'm questioning myself if I really made the right choice to let you stay." Dante grumbled. He heard Nero laughed. And God, Dante was starstrucked hearing the younger slayer laughed heartily. It sounds like music to his ears.

"Your face is just… priceless…" Nero wiped the tears formed from laughing. Dante stared at Nero with amazement. Hearing the younger hunter laughed seems like he's a different person.

"Do you always laugh like that?" Dante asked.

"Nah. I couldn't even laugh like this in front Kyrie." Nero answered. "Wow that was good."

"You better feel good, 'cause you're going to pay for what you did to me, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah." Nero stood up from Dante and walked few inches. Dante stood up and walked towards the hall that is in front of them. Nero followed. However, few miles walking down the hall, Nero's arm starts to glow.

"Old man."

"I know. Demons are lurking down here." Dante answered. Dante drew his Ivory from the holster and shot the wall. An Assault fell down. The next thing happened, a gang of Assaults and Blades crawled their way to them.

"So, these babies were still alive. I thought after that Savior incident, it will be gone." Nero said. Dante grinned.

"I'll take care of the Blades. Yours are the Assaults."

"I'm betting that Blades are weaker."

"Nope. But your arm is handy for the Assaults. There's something that's rushing through my blood that wants to get out of this alley quickly."

"Heh. Getting scared at this alley, old man?"

"Kid, it will be impossible."

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Whoo! I wish I could write the DMC 5 storyline. Haha! But, I think it needs more action like those of DMC storyline. Hmm… It's my first time writing something a hack-and-slash fanfiction anyway, so maybe I'm still practicing.  
SirenaLoreley: Well, who knows? Maybe they will discover Lucy as Riselle. About our two lovely devil hunters? They should get along, or Lucy's gonna smack them down. Haha ^_^


	10. First boss encounter

They had killed the demons blocking their way and they continued walking. And the whole place is not an alley; it looks more of a building. There are too many doors and the whole place is definitely big. Dante is not sure if the place is really an alley or another headquarters. Either way, the place is not safe. They continued walking down the alley, going to another room only to find an ambush of demons.

"Dante."

Wow, that's the first time Nero called him by his name today.

"Hmm?"

"This bugs me for a long time."

"What's that?"

"What is Lucy doing in your shop?"

Dante laughed so loud that can be heard throughout the whole room. Nero glared at the elder.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a stern voice. Dante looked at Nero while smirking.

"I can sense jealousy in your question, kid." Dante answered that made Nero blushed. He pulled Dante using the Devil Bringer and looked straight to Dante's eyes. Dante was mesmerized by the ocean eyes of the teen. It was beautiful, especially the anger and embarrassment flowing in his eyes.

"I am not jealous, Dante." Nero tried to clarify, but Dante's still in doubt. He raised his one eyebrow to the teen. The grip in his shirt became tighter.

"Oh, really, Nero? You're clinging on me tightly." Dante told Nero. Nero's eyes widened and let go of Dante. He avoided the elder's look. Suddenly, they heard someone walking outside the room. They became alarmed. They slowly made their way outside the room and Dante blocked Nero from walking outside.

"Kid, keep your gun." Dante smiled. "It's a friend."

Trish walked towards them. She crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrow to Nero. His boots started making a tapping rhythm.

"Going to kill me, young one?" Trish asked Nero. Nero hid his Blue Rose back to its holster. Dante putted his Rebellion on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Hey, Trish, better forgive the kid. He's a bit paranoid, I must say, can't control his instincts." Dante said in a teasing voice that made Nero's eyebrows met and his teeth clenched because of annoyance. Trish grinned at Dante. She threw a key towards Dante's direction. As Dante caught it and looked at the object Trish threw, he was surprised that it's the key to his bike and to Lucy's bike.

"What are these for?" Dante asked Trish.

"Well, Lucy gave it to me. He told me that the bikes can be a useful object later." Trish turned around and walked away as she waved. "Bye. I got some business here." That's all she said before Trish was out of the two demon hunters' sight. Nero pushed his way outside.

"I'm going to kick your ass later, old man." Nero threatened. Dante gave Nero a surprised look.

"What did I do?" Dante innocently asked. Nero pointed his Blue Rose to Dante's forehead and stared coldly to the older hunter. Dante started hearing a voice. He looked around.

_Take care of Lucy, please._

"Did you hear that, kid?" Dante asked. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Dante. If this is your way to get away from this, I'm not going to buy your act." Nero answered. Dante motioned his hand towards Nero to lower his gun.

_Save me. I'm in this place._

It was a voice of a man, no doubt about it. The question that revolves around Dante's head is who the hell that person talking to him. Dante waited for a couple of seconds for it to talk again, but no answer. He decided to continue his journey. Nero shoots him in the shoulder that made him stop.  
"Damn you, old man." There was a hint of anger and hurt in Nero's voice before he continued walking, passing Dante. Dante wondered, why is the teen sounds so sad and hurt? What did he do wrong? Maybe Nero's having his periods, then he remembers guys will never undergo periods. Well, maybe Nero is a bisexual. Or… He did something wrong, he have to admit that now. But, what could it be?

"Nero, wait up!" Dante yelled. He ran towards the young man but he was blocked by an Alto Angelo. Dante clenched on his Rebellion and gritted his teeth. Now, what? Demons are popping up when he wants to say something to Nero or Nero wants to say something to him. Fuck.

Dante wasted no time and slashed the Alto Angelo in half. Nero used his Red Queen to rev up and kill the remaining demons. It really looks like the teen is in the bad mood because he's violent while using his Devil Bringer and slashing the demons. If what Nero's killing is a human, Dante's sure as hell blood and organs will splatter everywhere.

"Kid, that's not a salmon to turn into a sushi." Dante's starting to feel pity to the demons. Nero threw the other Bianco Angelo to the other one. Nero, looking he had calmed down for a bit and eyed the elder before he turned around.

"Hmph. I should have aimed your heart back then, bastard." Nero whispered to himself as he continued walking. Dante is now confused and followed the teen.

"Kid, slow down." Dante jogged for few steps before he walked again. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Too old that you can't catch up?" Nero answered back. His voice is really pissed to the elder.

"Nero, please." There was a hint of pleading in Dante's tone. Nero stopped. _Goddamn it, Dante! Next time, don't call my name so sweet and loving!_ He thought. He sighed heavily before turning around.

"What's the problem, Nero? After that conversation with Trish, you got so pissed off." Dante asked and placed his hand to Nero's left shoulder. Nero averted his eyes and shrugged the hand away. He looked at Dante with sadness and hurt in his eyes. Dante's conscience hit him hard. Did he really do something that hurt Nero this much? If so, he's really sorry about that. Dante felt like an asshole the more he stared at those ocean blue eyes. He matched those eyes with the crystal blue of his own.

"Nero, talk to me. We're not going to do this mission right if we can't communicate properly." Dante said in a gentle manner. Nero's features soften for a bit.

"None of your business." Nero answered in a low tone. Dante's starting to get angry.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? What the hell, Nero?! What's gotten inside you that you started to act so cold towards me? What did I do?! I'm doing this because I care for you!" Dante yelled to Nero. The teen made a sarcastic grin to the elder.

"You care? Really?" Nero frowned at Dante. "If you do care, then, get your ass back down to your business. I'll take care of my own shit, hear me?" Nero ignored Dante and walked away. Dante, getting pissed off, let the younger hunter roam without his presence.

"Fine. Don't run to me when you're on your life line." Dante yelled for Nero to hear and entered another room.

OoOoOoOoO

Riselle walked her way towards the church, pulling the two bikes using the chains. As she gets inside, there are dead bodies around. She didn't suspect Dante and Nero to do this, but, she's sure as fuck that if the Order saw this, they're going to blame the two for this. What else is new? She's sure that Dante's used to this.

"I wonder where the way is." Riselle mumbled under her breath as she walked around the area. Riselle spotted the ruffled red carpet at the altar. She ran her way towards the altar and saw a door. She grinned.

"At least I know that Dante's not a sloth bag." Riselle ran her fingers through the slide. At least the Order knows how to have fun going to an alley. She first slid the two bikes before she jumped and slid her way to the alley, not knowing that Kyrie saw everything. Kyrie's eyes narrowed and walked her way back to the Order's headquarters.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow, man. This place is pretty cool." She muttered and changed her weapons to the Piercer. Oh, how she loved the rush in her veins while she's an archer. She shoots the ceiling of the alley, finding a group of Mephistos swarming and making their way towards her. She grinned. Riselle ran towards the wall upward and did a full somersault, hitting a Mephisto through her heels and shot someone using her bow. She did a triple shot that pierced Mephisto's heart. Riselle looked around as she finished killing the demons and walked her way.

Riselle was surprised to see the doors at the alley. _Must be their tactics for those who enter this, _she thought. Riselle continued walking as she felt two demons in different directions. Riselle decided to follow Nero's scent.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero slammed his fist to the wall hard, causing it to crack. The teen is trying to calm himself down. How could he act like a total jackass in from of the person who gave him home? But, he was badly hurt on what Dante's saying about him these past few weeks. Nero doesn't know why he's acting all sensitive about his feelings. For fuck's sake, he knows he's not this sensitive before!

He's hurt on what Dante's saying about him. He's hurt hat few minutes ago, Dante acted like he didn't exist. He's hurt from the fact that Dante's only nice to him when it's only the two of them. He's hurt from the fact that Dante have a deep emotion towards Lucy while he's only looking on him as a punk. He's hurt from the feeling that Dante's looking onto him as a substitute for Lucy when the pink-haired boy is not around. He's hurt from the fact that Dante seems not to see any good points about him and shoving the bad traits of him in his face. It left a deep cut in his heart now that he's thinking about it over and over again. Great, how is he supposed to stay focus on finding the way out now?

Nero was caught off-guard at a demon ambush. His reflexes saved him from his head getting crushed. Nero turned around and got pissed off more. There are 4 demons and he had never seen them before.

"Give me a break here." Nero whined as he studied the new demons. They are like the faceless Spartan warriors with a cut mouth, minus those metal helmets. They're spinning a basher connected to a chain that made Nero frown.

Nero dashed his way towards the bashers and started killing them. The problem is, his attacks seem not enough to kill them. Suddenly, a hammer hit him from behind. He yelped from the pain and turned around. The basher hit him in the face, hard. So hard that he flew and left a big crack on the wall. Nero stood up, shrugging off the debris in his jacket. Ah, fuck. Now, he's really mad at those bashers. Nero was about to use his Devil Trigger when one Basher had spun the chain around him tightly. Nero struggled, but the other bashers did the same. They went to opposite directions pulling the chains that it felt Nero's getting crushed and numb. Someone shot one Basher in the head. The other demons looked at the direction. Nero saw Lucy smirking as he used his Piercer.

"Hey, Nero." Lucy greeted. He's still on his charade uniform and his eyes were red, meaning his demons eyes are on. "I guess you need some help?"

"Thanks, Lucy. Nice timing." Nero answered. "I'm getting pissed off here."

Lucy's smirk widened as he dashed and shooting the demons one-by-one, freeing Nero. Lucy pulled the bikes again that made Nero surprised.

"Woah. Pulling those all by yourself seems hard." Nero commented. Lucy gave him one of the chains.

"Then, help me." Lucy answered. Nero shook his head slightly as he smiled and started pulling Lucy's bike. They continued chatting while walking down the alley, making all the pain Nero felt go away for a bit. Now that he thought of it, Lucy seems different from his father, far more different.

"How's the charade?" Nero asked. Lucy scoffed.

"I was forced to lie that I'm going to kill you." Lucy answered that made Nero chuckled. "It stings in my tongue, you know?"

"Oh, really? That's so sweet of you, Lucy." Nero teased. Lucy matched his grin.

"Yeah, so sweet that I almost shoot you few minutes ago." Lucy answered. They both laughed. Nero's devil bringer glowed as they passed a certain room. Nero's brows furrowed as he stopped. Lucy looked at him with confused eyes.

"What? Something's wrong?" Lucy asked. Nero pointed the door, immediately, Lucy knows what Nero meant. Lucy let go of the bike and so did Nero as they entered the room. The place was dark, cold, and quiet, just like any other room he entered, except the place is darker and colder. Nero shook his head and turned around.

"Come on, Lucy. This is just a confusing room." Nero said. Lucy held his hand, stopping him from going out. Nero turned to Lucy and he saw the other teen is pointing at the direction of the ceiling. Nero looked up, only to find out a flaring Gargoyle looking down on them with bloodshot stare.

"Oh, shit." Nero mumbled as the gargoyle growled and flew his way towards them. Nero defended using his Devil Bringer, causing the Gargoyle to fly back. Nero's eyes narrowed.

"Lucy, stay back." Nero ordered in a stern voice. The Gargoyle seems interested in Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked in a confused tone.

"Just let me do this, please." Nero smiled at him. "I'm going to shove in Dante's ass that I killed a Gargoyle without your help."

Lucy sighed. Nero felt sorry to himself for lying to Lucy. But, oh well, he's doing this for the pink-haired teen's sake.

"Fine. But, if the situation gets worse, I'm going to interfere." Lucy answered. Nero nodded and walked for a few distance from Lucy. He glared at the Gargoyle who growled.

"Sorry if we interrupted your sleep." Nero taunted. He revved his Red Queen and prepared for a battle. "I'm going to let you sleep for eternity."

The Gargoyle screeched and its fire from the horns and wings flared up more. Nero and the Gargoyle ran their way towards to each other and successfully blocked each other's attack. Nero jumped back and so did the Gargoyle before it growled.

"Heh, I'm surprised." Nero rubbed his nose using his arm. "I'm going to have some fun."

He loaded his Blue Rose and shoots the demon first before he threw his Red Queen towards the Gargoyle. Lucy stared at their fight, wondering that there's something off with the Gargoyle. The Red Queen had stabbed the Gargoyle in the heart, usually one of the weak parts of the demons and cause of their deaths. Nero and Lucy's eyes widened when they heard the Gargoyle groaned and threw the Red Queen as it take it out. Nero tumbled and used his Blue Rose to stall some time to take his sword. Lucy started studying the Gargoyle. It's not the usual demons he had met back then in hell.

Lucy roamed his eyes to the demon that is busy fighting Nero, a good way to stall the demon and let him study his weakness. He saw how Nero's trying to slash it, but it was no-good. The thick skin is hard to penetrate. Nero managed to near-miss the breathing hole at the Gargoyle's forehead, causing it to flinch a bit. Lucy got it now right.

"Nero!" Lucy shouted. "Focus on the hole in his forehead! That seems to be his weak point!"

Nero did. He distracted the Gargoyle before he threw his Red Queen right to the hole. The Gargoyle screeched and screamed in pain. Nero loaded his Blue Rose.

"Go back to hell and do the flight there." Nero taunted before he fired his Blue Rose to the hole. The Gargoyle exploded and turned into pieces.

"Ew…" Lucy whispered to himself as he watched the flying guts from the Gargoyle. There was this pain again in Lucy's left hand. A new brand was written down.

_Horror._

Lucy tried not to show that he's not in pain. His glove-covered hands made it easier to hide the writings. Great, two writings in his right, one in his left. Just great. Ah, fuck. All he knows is that something's wrong with him and he's a key for something. He had overheard Duisternis before he left. Duisternis did mention he is the key to his dad. And that's it. Oh well, he can still come back. The Order thinks he's an ally, anyway.

Nero walked towards him with a big grin in his face.

"Thanks." Nero said. "I almost lose my control from fighting that thing."

"No problem." Suddenly, Lucy's phone from the Order rang. He picked it up.

"Riselle speaking." Lucy greeted.

"Riselle?" Nero shook his head while trying to hold back laughter. Lucy covered the receiver of the phone and frowned at Nero. Lucy putted it back on his ear.

"Riselle, where are you?" It was the voice of the officer.

"Finding the vigilantes?" Riselle answered in a sarcastic tone.

"What is this report I got from Kyrie?" The officer said. Lucy rolled his eyes.

"You believe in that crazy woman? Wow, I'm trying to do my job here, sir. You gave me the authority to do this job my way and I'm doing it." Lucy answered.

"It's Duisternis who gave you this job, lady."

"He has more power than you, which means, you have nothing to complain about that I'm doing this on my way." Lucy answered. "You're interrupting my investigation, sir. Goodbye."

Nero grinned in disbelief and amusement as Lucy putted down the phone.

"Wow, you've got more attitude issues than me in the Order." Nero commented. Lucy shrugged.

"That's me." Lucy opened the door. "We're going to find Dante. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Whoo! This will be the first boss in the DMC 5! (Praise the Lord, I was thinking of a boss good enough for battle.) OH MY GOD! More followers! Thank you everyone! I love those people who had favorite this story! I love you all! Someday, we're going to drink coffee and beer with Dante and Nero! Buwahahaha!

SirenaLoreley: I hope this answers your question about the key. Love you, girl! You're the one who's filling up the reviews in my story. Hahaha! ^_^

carolinarubi: (I had to use Google Translate because I quite don't understand Spanish, sorry) Yeah, well, who could blame Dante? Nero is adorable and cute. :D


	11. Let the colorful soul flow

Nero was about to follow Lucy outside when he noticed something sparkling on the ground. He picked it up, noticing that there is a fragment of writing on the gem. Nero decided to keep it, thinking it will have a good use later. They continued walking down while chatting. Lucy's not sure if he got the good grief on guessing what happened but it seems that there's a misunderstanding between the two. Nevertheless, they have to keep up with each other for the sake of what's going to happen next. Lucy noticed something sparkling in Nero's hands.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, pointing Nero's hands.

"Something I picked." Nero answered. Lucy took it and studied it. "Thought maybe it will have some uses later."

Lucy grinned as he gave it to Nero again.

"Keep it. I saw the writing." Lucy pulled Dante's bike. "Come on, Dante might be in trouble now." Lucy continued. Nero scoffed.

"That old man can handle himself, Lucy. Let's just find the exit." Nero answered. Lucy smirked.

"Nero, are you mad at Dante?" Lucy asked. Nero paused for a couple of seconds and looked at Lucy.

"Kind of." Nero answered. Lucy patted him in the back.

"The more reason we should find him, don't you think?" Lucy pulled Nero's cheek to make a smile. "We're going to kick his ass so hard that he's going to beg for forgiveness."

Nero laughed a bit at the idea. Lucy smacked his shoulder and ran towards the bike's chain.

"Come on!" Lucy yelled. Nero smiled and picked up the chain for Lucy's bike and followed Lucy.

OoOoOoOoO

Dante had his head cooled off and sets to find Nero and apologize to the teen. Whatever whose fault it is, Dante decided to apologize to Nero and set things clear. Problem is, he's lost. Not that he would admit it, he doesn't know the way back to where he parted with Nero. And somehow, he was practically bothered on his demon side, it was mad at him for making Nero mad. _Nice, my demon side is siding with the kid._ He thought.

_Dante!_

Perfect. Lucy's communicating with him.

"Yeah?"

_Where are you?_

"Uhhh…" Another new breed of demon is appearing in front of him. "I'm kind of in some business here right now."

_Are you lost?_

"I guess." Dante loaded his Ebony and Ivory and started shooting 'Cerberus' offspring' or what he's going to call them, except that they only have one head but the resemblance to Cerberus is pretty clear.

_Don't get yourself killed, pizza-drugged boy. Hang in there, I'll find you._

"As if I could get killed by these." Dante whispered to himself as he's finished slashing and shooting down the dogs.

"That's quite sad." Dante mumbled. "I thought I'm going to have fun with you the way I did with your mother." Dante walked to the next room that had magically appeared after he killed the demons.

_Great, this door didn't help me either._ That thought ran on him as he walked around.

_Dante! Where are you? I swear if you're on the brink of death, I'm going to make you dance the PONPONPON- _

"Woah! I'm still alive, okay?! No use of freaking out!" Dante defensively answered. If it wasn't because of that threat, he could have answered Lucy a good comeback. He remembered the time they watched it and he was laughing so hard. He doesn't know the reason why Lucy is downloading dances in his laptop and making him watch them.

Just as he was reminiscing the past, a demon appeared before him. It resembled the She-viper he killed back then, except that the color of the skin is orange and its flower looks like a blue rafflesia.

"Great. Are you the sister of that Echidna?" Dante yelled. The Viper laid the cold eyes upon him.

"You are the one who killed my sister! You'll pay for it!"

"Sorry about your loss. But, your sister looked good the moment I killed her!" Dante taunted, raising his voice for a bit to annoy and make the Viper angrier. Even though Dante have this little belief he's going to suffer getting swallowed whole again, he still annoyed the Viper. It drove the way towards him and Dante evaded. Even their skills are just the same.

_Dante, everything's okay?_

"Not now, boy. I've got a business goin' here." Dante evaded another attack from the Viper. Without any warning, Lucy's companion, Anima, was there beside him. Like the usual, there is a flower crown on her head and she's wearing a sleeveless spring dress that reaches up to her thighs and barefooted.

"Hey, girl." Dante greeted. "Never seen you for a while."

"Me too." Anima answered. The colorful streaks in her hair were swaying through the wind. There was a loud scream that interrupted their conversation. Dante jumped off, evading the attack.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked while fending off the Viper. Anima stayed at a corner and watched Dante.

Anima is a human before. Lucy lived off her body after he ran away. There was a demon incident that awakened Lucy, causing her to become a soul. Lucy was supposed to eat her soul but he decided to let Anima live within his body, a token of gratitude on him living off the girl's life. Anima, now a soul was unique, her hair and eyes were colorful, like a fused rainbow colors mixed with different colors. Lucy once explained to her that the soul of a human depends on its uniqueness in their way of thinking and personality while they're in the land of the living.

"Lucy asked me to accompany you." Anima answered as if she's oblivious on what's happening. Suddenly, the Viper widely opened her tail and started spitting seeds out of the short tube where Dante's attacking it. Anima looked at it with the grossed out expression.

"I'm guessing that's her vagina." She commented. Dante laughed while slashing the tube.

"Wow, you know those words. You're still fourteen, Anima."

"And forever fourteen, thank you very much." Anima snickered. Dante slid back as it became a tail again. It moved it eyes to Anima. Dante walked towards Anima and placed his hand in Anima's arm.

"Find a place to hide for a while. I'm going to take care of this." Dante ordered in a low tone. Anima nodded and ran. The Viper was about to take Anima when Dante shoots it.

"Not so fast, girl." Dante taunted. "She's my soul to take care of."

"You're not going to stop me from eating that wonderful soul." The Viper answered in a raspy voice. "If she's yours, I'm going to kill you first!"

Dante knows too well the attacks of the Viper. He can still clearly remember every move the Echidna could do, making it as his advantage. Couple of minutes later, the demon gave out a screeching scream as it exploded. He sighed.

"Beautiful." Dante mumbled. "Anima, you're safe now!" He yelled throughout the whole room. Anima ran towards Dante and jumped and clung on Dante's solid back. Anima giggled as Dante chuckled and held her arms that are clinging onto him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do this?" Dante is lecturing Anima again. However, Anima didn't care at all.

"It's been a while and I want a piggyback ride, Uncle Dante." Anima emphasized the words 'Uncle Dante'. Dante sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win." Dante placed his Rebellion in Anima's back and lifted Anima from the back to give her a piggyback ride as they walked out of the room.

"Why am I surrounded by little kids?" Dante asked himself in a fake sorry tone. Anima giggled.

"Because you always take care of them?" Anima said. Dante chuckled. "Silly Uncle Dante, complaining how he hates children when he has three of them under his care."

"That's going to be two if you're on Lucy's body." Dante backfired. Anima rested her head in Dante's shoulder. Couple of seconds later, Anima was asleep.

"It's not normal for a fourteen-year-old kid to act like she's still six." Dante muttered. "Oh, well. That's what makes you special."

Dante noticed something sparkling Anima is holding. There was a demonic writing, but he decided not to mind it. Anima's interests are sparkling stones and colored glasses and she'll always place them under sunlight at a dark room and play there, making stupid shadow puppets.

_Dante, did Anima found you?_

It was Lucy again, communicating to him. Dante decided to talk to the hell's son.

"Yeah. She's sleeping right now." He answered, making it low enough not to wake the sleeping teen. He knows clearly that Anima is a heavy-sleeper, but, few noises could make the teen dream about bad things or good things, depends on the noise. Anima grunted.

_I think it was a stupid idea making Anima accompany you._

"Good catch, Lucy. I'm pretty sure you know how demons love the scent and taste of souls like her." Dante lectured Lucy, still his voice low. Anima started mumbling things but her voice is soft so Dante couldn't quite pick it up.

_I know! I know! Stop lecturing me! You're not my damn father or anything._

"Is that what you're going to say to a person who took care of you? I'm hurt, kid." Dante teased.

_Shut it, old man. I'm going to kick your ass if I found you._

"Kid, you're the one who needs to get their ass kicked." Dante answered as he continued walking while carrying a sleeping soul.

OoOoOoOoO

The phone rang in Lucy's pocket without him knowing. Nero pointed it to him.

"Hm?"

"Your phone."

"Oh." Lucy picked it up, only to find out the Order's calling him again.

"Riselle speaking."

"Riselle, take a break on your investigation for a while."

"Why?"

"We're invited to watch the new pope getting crowned and blessed at the Montre city. I am expecting your presence."

"Is my presence really needed to be there?"

"Yes. No more arguments, Riselle. The city is few miles away from the Fortuna. I'm expecting that you'll come earlier than us."

The conversation dropped. Lucy rolled his eyes. Nero was curious at the conversation; however, he doesn't want to look like a gossiper at some sort.

"Hey, so, what did they say?" Nero asked, keeping the cool voice and sounding not so eager.

"Some pope, huh?" Lucy looked at Nero.

"We have to get the hell out of here with Dante as soon as possible."

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Wow, this chapter seems rushed, huh? Yeah, another OC. Expect that there will be a lot of OCs in this story. (I think it's okay to argue that it's because I'm making a DMC 5 storyline, no?)

**Sirenaloreley:** Hmm... maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? After all, Dante seems to be not the jealous type. Oh, and do we really have to wish Dante he's not in trouble? He's always in trouble. *insert evil laugh here*


	12. A little action for a reunion

Dante fought several offsprings of Cerberus as he continued walking. Anima is still asleep on his back, so he tried his best to kill the demons, in any quiet way possible so that Anima will not wake up because of a bad dream. After battling with the offsprings, Dante felt that the girl is rubbing her eyes and groaning.

"Sorry for waking you up, kid." Dante apologized. He putted Anima down. The soul placed the Rebellion on his back and held his hand like a little girl taking a walk with her father.

"It's not you who woke me up. A bad dream did." Anima answered.

"What's the dream all about?" Dante asked, wondering if the girl heard any noise that made her dream bad thing.

"Well…" Anima started thinking about the dream. "Someone dropped a pole in my head and threw me into a cliff."

Dante chuckled softly. Anima can dream the craziest and weirdest things. Who on earth will drop a pole on your head and throw you in a cliff? Well, she's forever fourteen and that stages are where teens have the wildest imaginations. Anima started tugging his red jacket. Dante turned around.

"What's that, kid?" Dante asked. Anima pointed a door. Dante eyed it with full of doubt. He looked at Anima who looks scared.

"Dante, something's wrong inside that door…" Anima whispered. Her voice is shaking with fear. Dante kneeled, petting Anima's head to calm the girl down.

"It's alright, Anima. Dante's here. We're going to have fun, okay?" Dante assured, doubting that Anima will find killing demons a fun thing. Of course, it was a risk-taking fun and Anima's not into those things. Aside from that, she's a pretty meal for the demons, making her a fragile soul that needs to be protected.

Dante slowly opened the door while Anima is clinging on his arm. Dante already had his Ivory on one hand; he can slowly feel Anima's arms and hands trembling.

"Dante… are you sure about this?" Anima whispered to him. Dante grinned.

"Never been, kid." He answered with slight confidence. He has to give the soul a little bit of trust to him right now. As they're walking inside, Dante have his guard up, having a little guess that demons might jumped onto him unexpectedly. They are both surprised as the door closed suddenly and the whole room lit up, like a sunrise in a lakeside view. Anima was amazed and so is Dante. There are mosses along the big boulders and the lake seems clean enough. Anima stayed on Dante's side while the older man is looking around. Dante saw someone sitting on a boulder. From that moment, it felt like he was hypnotized at the mermaid-like woman. Dante let go of Anima who became alarmed.

"Dante?" Anima called out the elder's name softly. However, Dante continued walking slowly towards the mermaid. Anima looked at the direction Dante was walking to. She can see the mermaid going into the looks of a siren. She ran towards the elder, trying to stop him.

"Dante, no!" Anima tried to pull Dante back, however, the elder's stronger than her. She can see the fangs of the Siren getting larger, ready to kill Dante. As if Anima had no choice, she took Dante's Ivory from his hands and shoot the demon, making it let out a screech. Anima's breathing became heavy and fast, not believing on what she had done. The spell that the Siren putted onto Dante broke. The Siren growled on Anima who's standing frozen. It lunged onto Anima but just in time Dante saw it.

"Look out!" Dante jumped his way towards Anima and rolled to the safe side just in time the Siren hit her head on the hard wall.

"Thanks, kid." Dante stood up. "Keep my baby Ebony for a while, something for your protection."

"B-But, Dante-"

"You shoot her, right?" Dante interrupted. "You saved me using that gun. I'm proud of you, kid."

Anima hid just what Dante told her. She took a good look at the Siren. The façade is far away from the real one. The real one has lavender colored skin and the head has a big, crown-shaped red fins. Every corner of the fins in the head contains an eye and her face is just a nose and a fanged mouth and there are shiny, purple marks in her face up to her abdomen. The mermaid tail is covered in a thick scales surrounded with red fins. The large fin at the bottom looks like it can kill you when you get hit. And the Siren is a giant, making it ten times scarier to Anima's eyes. Dante is standing proudly in front of the creature as it landed back on the water.

"Hey!" Dante yelled at the demon Siren. "That's not a right way to seduce me, you know?" He taunted. The demon growled as its teeth gritted.

"I know Anima once told me that I'm a sex god. Now I believe her because even demons are hitting on me!" Dante continued. Anima rested her face on the boulder she's hiding.

"Don't remind me I said that." She softly said to Dante as if they're having a conversation. Dante activate the Swordmaster style and fought the demon. He managed to make couple of wounds to the Siren, however, the claws managed to scratch his face. Dante backed, grinning to the demon.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucy can almost track the elder. He can feel that he's close to them. Nero followed him, warning Lucy if the demons are near. Nero knows now that Lucy can be so focused on tracking that he can let his guard down for a bit. They walked onto a door, Lucy's leading the way. Nero's Devil Bringer is glowing slightly through the flowing water in the room.

"We're close. I can feel it." Lucy informed, feeling Dante's aura. Nero ran and blocked him using his left arm.

"Wait." Nero eyed the room, sensing where the demon could possibly appear. The demons started appearing on the pond. They look like gothic girl puppets and there's a string coming on the ceiling. Lucy walked back and so does Nero.

"Remind me to teach them how to dress properly. I hate the torn clothes." Lucy told Nero while looking at the puppets who's walking onto them slowly.

"Sure. I hate to see them in that state." Nero agreed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Heh. Not bad, girl." Dante said. "I might consider inviting you to my house, but you're trying to kill me, so I guess not."

They had few encounters to the Siren. Dante was making this fight last longer for some reasons. He can kill the Siren any time; he's just not in the mood to finish it quickly. Besides, it looks like he wants to torment the creature for putting him under a spell.

"Hey!" Anima couldn't help but butt into the conversation. "You're actually inviting that to your bed?!"

Dante looked at Anima with disbelief.

"You actually believed in that?" Dante couldn't help but laughed. "God, Anima. I guess you're too naïve!"

"Meanie!" Anima fired the Ivory at the demon, noticing it's snaking its way towards the elder and ducked at the border. Dante gave a 'not-bad,-kid' look to Anima and looked back on the Siren.

"Well, since the kid shoots you," Dante was beginning to get serious. "I'm going to have a serious business here."

As if on cue, the door opened violently and it revealed Lucy and Nero smirking, attacking the Siren. They flew back and landed perfectly, making Dante in the middle.

"Kept my soul safe?" Lucy asked while smiling at the Siren.

"I did." Dante looked at Nero. "Hey, kid."

"What?"

"Sorry for whatever I did."

"No time for chit-chat." Lucy walked near the lake, holding the Piercer ready to shoot. "We have to kill this pretty slut in front of us."

They wasted no time. They started attacking the Siren. Lucy changed his weapons to Silver Slayers and did a somersault, he threw his swords to the tail of the Siren, making it release a loud cry and kept it pinned down. Nero grabbed the crown and sliced it using the Red Queen, while Dante shoots it with Ebony before she threw it in Lucy's direction.

"Kid!" Dante threw his Ebony to Lucy and shot the Siren direct to the mouth, killing it. Anima left the boulder and ran to the lake, picking up the shiny gem on the ground. She ran towards the three hunters and showed them the gem.

"Look." She said. "Identical stones, don't you think?"

"Hold up." Nero took out from his pocket the fragment gem. Anima took it and placed them on the ground, solving on where the pieces fits. As she found it, the cracks were fixed and all three were connected. But, it was still not complete. Anima and Lucy gave Dante his guns and Lucy picked up his sword.

"So, I guess we still have another business going on?" Dante asked. Lucy nodded.

"The Order's invited to the Montre city and I have to get there before they do." He answered. Nero accompanied Anima, letting the two have a conversation.

"Hey, Nero." Dante whispered huskily in Nero's ears. Accidentally, Nero punched him.

"Holy shit, old man!" Nero cried. "Stop scaring me, will 'ya?!"

Nero is really surprised on what the older man did. Especially that voice is enough to call it seductive in his vocabulary. If he let Dante whisper in his ear in that tone, he'll definitely get a hard-on in front of the poor fourteen-year-old soul.

Dante laughed as he stood up, touching the jaw on where Nero punched him. It wasn't a really strong punch but enough to put in the hurting category.

"Come on, kid. We're in here, an alley. I want to get out and taste pizza." Dante walked out of the room, surprised at the sight of the bikes.

"Yeah, thank us later, pal." Nero said from behind. He started pulling Lucy's bike. Lucy and Anima followed, letting Dante pull his own bike. Anima rode on Dante's bike, still looking at the gem.

"Don't you think this is a key for something?" She thought out loud. Dante didn't mind at all, since she's weightless at some sort.

"I guess. So you better keep it, kid." Dante answered, still looking at Nero. Anima grinned. She stood up and ran towards Dante.

"You like him, don't you?" She teased. Dante shook his head while smiling.

"Who knows?" Dante walked towards Nero while pulling the bike. Dante slapped Nero's back.

"Nice work, kid." He grinned. "I guess you did miss me for finding me like that." Dante said to Nero in a playful tone. However, Nero gave him a cold stare, meaning he still had not forgiven him.

"Cut it out, old man. I have no time for your jokes." Nero coldly replied. They stopped at an empty hallway, as all the doors demonically sealed. Suddenly, there was a piano and a couple of 'zombie-fied demons' or so that's what Anima's going to call them. Their bodies are cut in half and their head looks like a zombie.

"Great, fused together are my scariest dreams: zombies and demons." Anima commented. They finished it quickly after a couple of waves and it showed the real deal: their mother.

Their mother is a big one, to be honest. There are hundreds of heads in it and there are no hands, just feet. Dante stared at awe.

"You've got to be shitting me." Nero mumbled. Lucy changed his weapons to the Sora and Luna and tried to shoot the demon, but it seems like there's no effect on it. Anima started to think deeply.

"Piano, huh?" She muttered. Anima ran her way towards the piano.

"Anima!" Lucy shouted. Anima turned to him.

"I'll try something! Keep attacking that… thing!" She yelled. Anima breathed in and out, preparing to play the piano. She had learned how to play one. She remembers she used to own one back then.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** The one she'll play is Christina Grimmie's version of 'Titanium'. /watch?v=HCE3YB26v7w

Anima's voice is a bit lighter than Christina Grimmie's (Sorry, I got that song stuck in my head for few weeks)

OoOoOoOoO

The piano keys started playing. Anima gets on her courage to sing. It seems that it's working since the demon is flinching for a bit. Lucy shoots it again, and the demon seems to feel the pain.

_You shout it loud,_

_ But I can't hear a word you say._

_ I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_ I'm criticized,_

_ But all your bullets ricochet._

_ You shoot me down, but I get up_

"Anima! Just keep singing, okay?" Lucy ordered. Dante and Nero exchanged looks to each other, silently asking for a challenge. Nero used his Devil Bringer and pulled the foot. As he's about to stab one of the head using the Red Queen, one of the head stuck its long tongue and used it to whip Nero away.

_ I'm bulletproof_

_ Nothing to lose_

_ Fire away, fire away_

_ Ricochet, you take your aim_

_ Fire away, Fire away_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

"Great, so singing with the collaboration of a piano makes this thing vulnerable to attacks? Lovely." Dante muttered. Lucy smacked Dante in the head.

"'Titanium' is a high-note song, Dante. Appreciate what Anima's doing right now and use it!" He lectured before he continued attacking the demon, helping Nero exterminate it. Dante looked at the demon for a couple of seconds before he helped the two teens kill the demon.

_Cut me down,_

_ But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_ Ghost town, haunted love_

_ Raise your voice,_

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_ I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_ I'm bulletproof_

_ Nothing to lose_

_ Fire away, fire away_

_ Ricochet, you take your aim_

_ Fire away, Fire away_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

"I must say…. she has a …pretty voice." Nero said in between blocking the attacks. Nero got pissed off.

"Just die, you little prick!" Nero yelled as he used his exceed.

"We have to finish this quickly. Anima seems to be having difficulty breathing after this song." Lucy warned. "Who knows? That bastard can regain its life."

"Well, that will be trouble, kid." Dante commented. "I guess it's time to take things seriously."

_Stone-hard,_

_ Machine gun_

_ Fired at the once who run_

_ Stone-hard, _

_ As bulletproof glass_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ You shoot me down,_

_ But I won't fall_

_ I am titanium_

_ I am titanium_

The moment the song was finished, the demon died and turned into sand. Anima panted, regaining the lost oxygen while she's singing. Nero patted her back and smiled on her.

"Nice work, buddy." Nero praised. Anima smiled back because of happiness, feeling contented on what she did. She stood up, noticing another fragment. Anima ran towards it and took it, connecting it to the other stones. Anima started wondering.

"It looks like a key…" She thought out loud. Her statement made Dante think.

"I think it's a key to release someone…" Dante thought out loud. "I mean, I heard someone talking to me few hours ago."

"Well, we have to find that, don't you think, old man?" Nero suggested. Dante smiled at him sheepishly.

"Aw, what a nice boy." He teased. Nero blushed and his nose crinkled.

"Shut up." Nero fired back. Anima pulled Nero's foot on purpose, causing the white-haired teen to fall and land on Dante's strong chest. Nero looked up.

"Whoa, better be careful next time, don't you think?" Dante whispered softly with a hint of teasing in his voice. Nero blushed more and pushed Dante away and scratched his nose, avoiding the elder's look. However, his actions seem to affect Dante as he finds the teen adorable.

"Uncle Dante and Brother Nero sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Anima giggled after she sang the song in an almost whispering tone so that the two will not hear it. Lucy walked towards Anima and whispered something, making Anima giggle loudly. Nero shook his head and continued walking.

"We have to get out of here." He said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Whatever you say, kid."

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** I think I should apologize about that Titanium. Really, sorry about that! *Bows apologetically* But, hey, they all got together, right?

Again, I'm so sorry if the characters are OoC. To be honest, I haven't played the game. Only my brother. I'm watching irregularly. But, I've done some research and I'm quite thinking it's enough to write this. So, cookies?


	13. Puppets

The more they walked, the more puppet demons are appearing, which is starting to be a drag, especially from the fact Anima seems to like them.

The hunters continued killing the puppets to clear their way. The soul made a sad sigh. She really likes those puppets, reminding her of the ball-jointed dolls she made back then when she's still a human.

"Anima, don't hesitate about their loss." Nero said. "They're heartless demons; they're going to eat you if we don't kill them."

"I know." Anima sighed again. "They just remind me of dolls I made back then. I even made one for my sister. However, Lucy said that they're not going to remember me because I died in the way the Death Gods didn't assigned me to die."

"Sounds complicated." Nero answered. Anima nodded in agreement.

"That's why he said I should not pay attention to that. It'll just give me bunch of headaches." Anima gave Nero a big grin. "So, you should not think about that if you don't want headache."

Nero smiled at the soul, not minding her statement. Just like what she said, don't even think about it if you don't want a pain in the head. Few steps of walking, his arm glowed at the sight of the door in front of them. Nero's eyes narrowed.

"If we want to get out, we have to fight every demon we can see here." He muttered. He proceeded to open the door and walked inside. Dante followed him. Lucy held Anima's hand, guiding the soul from walking.

"Lucy…" Anima started whispering in his ear. "I sense evil…"

It seems that the statement Anima matched Nero's Devil Bringer. Suddenly, a doll swung across the room that made them ducked. They heard someone chuckled.

"How nice to see the people who destroyed my dolls." The voice said. Nero gritted his teeth as Dante's eyes narrowed. Lucy covered up the trembling soul.

"Who are you?" Nero demanded. The man, wearing a purple, formal suite with a hat smirked.

"Does it matter? You're going to be in my doll collection anyway." The guy answered. Dante made a sheepish grin.

"Well, better chop you off before you do that, eh?" Dante replied back. With the man motioned his hands, the dolls started appearing.

"Focus on that guy, Dante, Nero. I'll protect Anima from here." Lucy said. Dante and Nero stared to each other, as if having a conversation in their heads if they could actually work together.

"Ah! We've got no time for this! Just work with me, Dante!" Nero yelled at him. Dante smiled.

"I'm looking forward for this day to come again." Dante held his Rebellion while Nero had his Red Queen and revved it.

"You really love that motor sword." Dante told Nero while preparing to launch against the puppet master. Nero groaned out of annoyance.

"Just shut up, old man! This is not a motor sword for goodness' sake!" Nero yelled back. Dante raised his hands, like giving up.

"Whoa, calm down, kid. I was just joking." Dante replied. The puppet master lunged forward and made a move to trap Dante. Just in time that Nero sliced in half the string.

"Keep your senses awake, old man." Nero said, mocking what Dante told him a long time ago. "There are still a lot of them."

"I like that, huh." Dante answered while grinning. The puppet master summoned two dolls that look identical to them. Nero shook his head slightly as his eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He mumbled. However, Dante lunged, attacking his identical puppet. Nero brought his Devil Bringer and held his identical puppet; however, series of strings started snaking at his Devil Bringer towards him. Dante is also having that kind of problem; his Rebellion is stuck and it was covered with strings that seem to make its way towards him. Nero struggled before he used his Blue Rose to shoot the puppet. He had his Devil Bringer again and he fired the Blue Rose to Dante's puppet, freeing the old man from the series of strings.

"Thanks, kid."

"You're going to pay it."

"Sure. Want some pizza?"

"The hell with your pizza!"

They heard the puppet master growling. Nero's eyes narrowed.

"If that's what he's going to do when we're going to use melee weapons, we have to depend on our firearms." Nero muttered. Dante nodded. He placed his Rebellion on his back and took his Ebony and Ivory.

"Brought any spare bullets? Looks like we're going to need them." Dante said.

"Uh, guys, you better hurry up. The puppets are appearing at an abnormal rate." Lucy warned, using his Silver Slayers to protect Anima. Dante and Nero nodded at him and turned around to the puppet master. They started firing their guns to the demon. For a couple of minutes of battling the puppet, Nero got annoyed.

"I've got some proposal to make: Go to hell or die in the most horrible way possible." Nero told the puppet master in between shooting.

"Ha! You're the one who's going to die!" The puppet master answered. Nero gritted his teeth.

"Then die in the most horrible way possible it is." Dante whispered. He shoots the puppet master's two hands with his Ebony and Ivory that caught it off-guard, letting go of the puppets. Nero used his Devil Bringer and held the puppet master's head and spun it around and threw it towards the elder's direction where it was sliced in half. The puppets turned into ashes. Anima walked towards the spot where the master died and picked up another shiny stone. Dante and Nero looked at each other. Dante smiled.

"We'd make a good partner, you know." He said. Nero smirked.

"I know. Just don't keep feeding me pizza and I'm okay with you being my partner." He answered. Anima's eyes sparkled in amazement, taking a good look at the key. It was now complete.

"If there's a key, there must be a lock." She whispered. (I had used a Supernatural statement here and I'm not pretty sorry.)

"Keep it in your pocket, kid." Dante said. He walked towards Anima and carried her in piggyback ride as they walked out of the room. Nero couldn't help but find it adorable on what he's seeing. He ran beside Dante. Lucy smiled at the scene in front of him.

"That's nice of you. Is your fatherly side kicking in?" Nero teased. Dante made a sarcastic laugh.

"Not funny." He retorted back. Nero petted Anima's head.

"Dante's getting grumpy, don't you think?" Nero said. Anima nodded, playing along with Nero.

"I heard being grumpy is a sign of aging." Anima squeezed Dante's cheeks. "Uncle Dante's getting old now and he has no girlfriend. Poor thing."

"Uncle Dante?" Nero couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "See? Even Anima is agreeing."

"Hey, Anima, I'm not going to give you any more piggyback rides." Dante said as he putted Anima down. The girl let out a disappointed whine. Nero smiled. He placed his Red Queen in Anima's back and carried the soul in piggyback ride.

"If your Uncle Dante doesn't want to give you a piggyback ride," Nero smiled at Anima. "Big Brother Nero will give you one, okay?"

Anima gave a big smile on Nero and stuck her tongue out to Dante. The elder rolled his eyes. Nero was quite surprised that Anima's lightweight. Suddenly, he felt that someone sleeping in his shoulder.

"That's what happens when you give her a piggyback ride." Dante told him. However, Nero didn't mind at all.

"I don't really mind." Nero answered. "She's a nice girl, after all."

Dante eyed the two beside him. The two really look like brother and sister, if Anima has white hair. Dante turned around, keeping his eyes on the way, simply taking glances to the white-haired teen at some times. While walking, Anima woke up, jumping down to the ground.

"What's wrong, Anima?" Nero asked. The soul placed back the Red Queen to Nero's back and held the hands of the white-haired hunters.

"Can we walk like this?" She asked, holding the right hand of Dante and holding the left hand of Nero. The white haired hunters paused for a while.

"Uhmm… Sure, I guess I have no problems with this." Nero said. He looked at Dante whose face is turning quite pink.

"I think I'm fine with this." Dante answered. Anima started walking happily while holding the hunters' hands, trying to be Cupid for the two hunters.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Okay, this seems short. It is really short. Anyways, from the reviews I got from the last chapter, I would like to thank **LadyGenderSwitch**. (I love you!) I'm really, really, really happy about that praise and that helpful review for me.

I'm really sorry. It's my first time writing this kind of fan fiction, so, I'm in really need the help of those who knows more about this kind of stuff. I am really thankful for you and your review. I'll try my best to do better in the later chapters! ^O^ Oh, and can somebody please explain to me what's the 'Life' in the uploaded documents? (The one in the Doc Manager. When you upload a file, there's a column there named 'Life') I'm still figuring it out up until now.


	14. Another rushed chapter sorry 'bout that

"All we have to do is to find where that key fits, right?" Anima said, still holding the two hunter's hands. Nero smiled at her.

"Yeah, so, we have to find something trapped here and see if the key fits." Nero answered.

"Maybe not something, but someone…" Lucy said, pausing for a while and finding where the smell is.

"This can't be…" Lucy mumbled.

"What's that?" Dante asked. Suddenly, Lucy ran to the left. Dante and Nero, who carried Anima, followed him. They stopped at a capsule full of pink water. What shocked the two white-haired hunters especially Nero is the person inside that capsule. His eyes were closed as if he's in a deep slumber. The guy is wearing a black, sleeveless jacket and he has a metal armband at his left arm. He's wearing long pants but the lower half of it was covered because of the cowboy boots, moreover, the man looks exactly like Nero! Nero's eyes widened as if he saw his twin. However, Lucy just stared at the capsule's direction.

"Leon…" He muttered. Lucy ran towards the direction when Anima felt something, Nero's arm glowed.

"Lucy, no!" Anima tried to stop Lucy, but it was too late. A demon appeared beside the capsule and used a force to throw Lucy back. Anima's eyes widened as she saw the demon, the very same demon that is the reason why Lucy came out of her body and she became a soul.

"I thought I killed her…" Anima mumbled as she hid her face on Nero's back.

"What do you mean, Anima?" Nero asked in a soft tone. He can feel Anima trembling.

"She tried to take my best friend's body… That's when I started to see demons around me few days before she showed up… she's the reason why Lucy got out of my body and I became a soul…" Anima explained, her voice is quite shaky. Nero thought it's because she remembers the horror the demon brought to her life. Lucy stood up, he glared at the demon.

"Fuck, it's you again…" Lucy muttered. Dante took a good look at the demon. She's wearing a white, ripped off wedding dress and her hair is short and ruffled. She's pretty, if not because of those stitches in her body.

"We meet again…" The demon answered. It walked towards the capsule ran her hands all over the glassy container. "Isn't he a beauty?"

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of him." Lucy growled, eyes narrowing to the demon with fury. Dante was about to walk forward when Anima stopped him by holding the collar of his coat.

"Let him be, Dante." Anima said. "This is their unsettled fight. Lucy's not only mad to the demon because he kept Leon contained. He's also angry with the demon because it's the reason I died."

Dante looked at Anima with confusion but he let Lucy take care of the matter. He walked back.

The demon continued as if it didn't heard Lucy's threat.

"It was such a waste he's turning his back on Mundus. He's a skillful fighter." The demon said. Lucy's hands is getting painful again, it was snaking its way to his legs and chest. Lucy knows that there's a demonic writing. The demon's eyes went on Anima; she licked her lips, getting hungry at the sight of the soul.

"Is that the girl who almost killed me?" The demon smirked. "Oh, how nice of you to come here and be my meal."

"Boo!" Anima yelled, taunting the demon. "Get away from me!"

Nero putted Anima down and covered her mouth.

"Shh… You're making the demon want you more." Nero warned.

"Don't even think on eating Anima." Lucy threatened. The demon smirked at him.

"What makes you say that statement? Am I really that inhumane to eat that poor soul?" The demon asked with a fake sad tone.

"You can take them over my dead body, bitch." Lucy said in a furious tone.

"Then, I shall proceed killing you, no?" The demon answered. Lucy placed the Silver Slayers on his back and decided to fight the demon using his psychic abilities, especially the psycho-kinesis.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nero asked worryingly. Dante patted Nero on his shoulder.

"Right now, we can only believe in him. I've seen him use that ability, works like your Devil Bringer. Except that his is invisible or something like that." Dante informed him. The demon and Lucy fought away from the capsule, demons started appearing in front of the capsule and they look like they're going to take Leon out of the capsule.

"We have to take Leon out of that capsule!" Anima said. Dante and Nero ran towards the capsule and started killing the demons. As Anima found a chance, she ran towards the capsule behind the two hunters and placed the key at the metal table with a tube connected to the capsule. "Can you two buy me some time for me to do this?" She asked. Dante and Nero nodded at her. Anima turned around, taking her time to find where the key would fit. As she found it, she groaned.

"Ah, fuck. Passwords." She mumbled. Dante heard her.

"Watch your mouth, Anima." Dante said.

"Sorry." Anima apologized. "Give me more time. I'm going to guess this."

"Just hurry up, Anima." Nero said. "It's getting harder here."

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Lucy and the demon are still on war. Both are throwing offensive attacks to each other. The demon blocked Lucy's attack and Lucy managed to defend himself from the demon's kick.

"Not bad." Lucy taunted. "I'm getting fired up."

"However, I'm not a fair player, my dear." The demon answered.

"So am I." Lucy answered. He smirked. "May the best cheater win."

OoOoOoOoO

"Uh… Strawberries don't work." Anima muttered, guessing the password. "Come on, brain, think now."

It was getting harder and harder to stop the demons from coming to Leon's capsule. They're getting more and more aggressive every minute.

"Anima! Hurry up!" Dante said, slashing a demon.

"I'm trying! But, this fucking thing doesn't even give any clue about the fucking password! This is bullshit!" Anima yelled.

"Your mouth, Anima!"

"The hell with my mouth! This thing is a bitchy machine!" Anima yelled back to Dante. She thinks again for the password.

"Ani-"

"Just shut the hell up for now, Dante. I'm pissed." Anima said. "Okay, I'm going to try that word."

Anima typed the password on the metal and it started loading.

_Password recognized_

"Yes!" Anima cheered. "Got it!"

The demons stopped appearing and the demon Lucy's fighting is started to grow weaker.

"Nice one!" Dante praised. "What did you typed?"

"Red Velvet Cake."

"What the hell?!"

"Hey! That's my favorite!" Anima argued. Nero patted her head.

"Good job." He said, smiling. The container opened up and the water rushed out. Leon fell down, still unconscious. He dropped on top of Anima.

"A little help here…" Anima begged.

OoOoOoOoO

The demon that Lucy's battling fell to the ground hard as Lucy dragged it down. He changed the Silver Slayers to the Sora and Luna and pointed the Luna to the demon's head.

"So, this is the unrecognized Mundus' son," He glanced at Lucy. "Lucius Francesceine Klaine…"

"Too late to say that." Lucy said. "I am his son, and he told me once, 'Kill those people who didn't recognize you at the first glance.'"

The demon chuckled, blood spitting out as she does.

"You are really… his son…" That's all she said before she was burned into crisp. Suddenly, the whole place started shaking and the ceiling is crumbling.

"We've got to get out, now!" Nero said, carrying Leon. Lucy ran towards them and turned Anima into a small pyre and made her enter his chest, living inside him. Dante and Nero were on Dante's bike while the unconscious Leon is in Lucy's bike. They drove their way out, just in time that the whole alley crumbled.

"Does this mean I'm now an official member of the Devil May Cry team?" Nero asked Dante in a joking way. The elder just chuckled, letting the wind ruffle his hair.

"You are a member, Nero, the moment you stepped inside my shop and started working with us. And you will always be a part of it." Dante answered. Nero smiled.

Few minutes later, they had arrived to the Montre City.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** They found Leon! Whoo! *Starts popping confettis at my room.*

I'm so happy! I feel like I'm a total genius! Hahahaha! (Just laugh, it's the first time in my whole life I feel like a total genius.)

**LadyGenderSwitch**: Thank you for that review! Don't worry; we're going to drink coffee with the boys, hehehehe. I also kind of noticed that I have problems with wording. I'm working up on that, since English is not really my first language and all. That's why I'm eagerly listening to my English teacher, hehe.

**SirenaLoreley:** That's okay, girl. Your reviews always make me happy and it makes me continue writing, so you're helping me in your own way.

I'm so in love with the people here! They're so helpful! Awww!

Please review, guys! I don't bite. ^_^


	15. Drunken nights

They had reached the Montre City after minutes from driving. The Montre City is big, with the houses and buildings were architecturally designed with the gothic 19th centuries style. The churches and pillars were painted in white and intricately designed with gold. The houses are painted in white and dark green colors. It seems livelier than Fortuna. The people are staring at them, not with eyes full of disgust, but curiosity and amusement. It must be because the city seldom has a visiting individual from another city.

There was an old lady waving at them, as if telling them to stop in front of the shop. Dante and Lucy both stopped their bikes in front of the flower shop. The old lady smiled at them.

"Oh, welcome to our peaceful city." The lady said. "Are you from the Order? The crowning of the new pope will be in 2 weeks."

Lucy looked at Dante. He looked at the direction of the old lady.

"I'm from the Order, ma'am. They're special guests for the crowning." Lucy improvised. Dante and Nero's head turned at Lucy. Lucy turned around and winked at them, telling them to play along with his words.

"Oh, what a lovely, young lady you are. You look young, my child. " The old lady said. (Note: Lucy is still wearing his "Riselle" uniform. In any way, it doesn't matter, since he's wearing girl's dress anyway.) Lucy just smiled.

"Please, come in to our shop. You must have a tiring journey going all the way here." The old lady said, going inside. Dante and Nero stood up, the younger hunter carrying Leon.

"You guessed that right, old woman." Dante told the grandmother. Nero nudged on Dante that made the elder almost yelped and glared at him.

"Respect, old man, or do I have to teach you how to do that?" Nero whispered at him with cold tone and walked past Dante. The elder was left confused with Nero's action. They all sat down at the empty seats the table offers. Luckily, there are four seats available to every table at the shop. Nero placed Leon at the left side of the table and sat down.

"What happened to him?" The old lady asked, coming back with a tray with 4 cups of tea.

"Oh, you know hangovers. This kid couldn't handle many drinks last night and that's what happened to him." Dante answered. Lucy kicked his leg, he didn't budge.

"Is that so?" The old lady started placing the teas in front of them; she looked at Leon with pitiful eyes. "Poor thing."

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but I think after this, we should leave." Lucy said. "It looks like we're bothering you. Aside from that, we need to find some place to stay until the crowning."

The elder just smiled at them, chuckling at the statement.

"No worries, dear. If you're looking for a place to stay, I'm caretaking of a house few blocks away from here. The original owner died, leaving me that vacation house. You can use that." The old lady told them. "It looks like you're nice people; I'm okay with that idea."

The trio looked at each other, until Nero and Lucy eyed Dante. Dante was getting all weird with their action. The reason the two teens eyed the elder is because with Dante around, there's a big possibility that he can break some tools and objects in the house.

"What?" Dante asked the two. Their eyes narrowed.

OoOoOoOoO

They had accepted the offering of the old lady and walked their ways towards the house after the lady explained the way to the house and the rooms. Lucy's walking is going a bit wobbly. Nero is carrying Leon and Dante's eyeing the white-haired teen and the one he's carrying. He's starting to imagine if the two exchanged clothes and what will they look like. Now that he thought of it, he realized that it was a stupid idea since the two just look like each other; however, Nero seems cool in Leon's suit.

They had reached the house. The moment Lucy made his first step inside, he had lost his balance. Luckily, Dante caught him.

"Whoa, you okay, kid?" Dante asked. Lucy made an assuring side smile to him and stood up again.

"I'm okay. I just overused my demon eye, that's all." Lucy answered, turning them off. "I need a rest." That's all he said and went upstairs. Nero followed Lucy, going to the guest's bedroom to put Leon there. After he did, he was surprised as he turned around. Dante was standing against the wall. His arms crossed.

"And, what are you doing here?" Nero asked with a suspicious look. Dante grinned at him. Typical, Nero thought. Few seconds later, they heard a rush of water.

"Must be Lucy taking a bath." Dante guessed. Nero shook his head and went downstairs. He didn't notice that Dante was following him.

"Hey, kid." Dante called his attention. Nero turned around to Dante's direction.

"What? I'm hungry, okay? I just want to eat." Nero said and continued to go downstairs. The old lady told them that there's some food and ingredients stored there. Dante made a soft sigh and sat down to the sofa. He heard some clacking of the utensils from the kitchen. He stood up and decided to check on Nero.

"Hey, kid." He called his attention. Nero turned around and paused for a while before he placed the frying pan on the top of the table.

"What?" Nero asked. His eyebrows were furrowed, he's feeling suspicious. However, he can't see anything clear in those blue eyes.

"You should cook something that will go light with beer." Dante smiled at him before he walked away the kitchen. "I'm going out, buy the two of us some beer. Be sure to do what I told you."

Dante paused at the doorway.

"Much better, you wait for me and I'll help with cooking." Dante added. Nero's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked to make sure. Dante pouted.

"I'm not that mean, you know." Dante answered. He left the house. "Wait for me, okay?"

Nero shook his head and looked at the ground. He smiled for a while and then he started to giggle.

"Stupid Dante…" He said. Nero sighed and went back to the kitchen to find some ingredients.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dante went to the nearest store and started to look around the place, finding the beer section or something like that. As soon as he spotted it, he immediately walked his way to it and took 20 cans of beer. It was on sale, so Dante thought it was such a sweet victory. He reached for his pocket and prepared for the counter. When Dante looked at the door, he saw two members of the Order. His eyes widened and immediately averted his eyes to look on the other way. Dante made his way to the counter.

"I thought Riselle came before us." One of them said. Dante couldn't help but listen to their conversation while waiting for his turn to the counter.

"What do you expect? She's rude; she doesn't care whatever happens to the Order. It's not surprising if we came earlier than her." The other member answered.

"Hey, I heard that the Order is keeping a guy in an alley." The other one told. "Isn't it weird? They usually tell us everything."

"Not all things are necessary for us to know about it. Even some information is kept hidden to us."

"You mean Riselle's mission?"

"That girl had a quick promotion. I'm sure there's something dirty behind that."

Dante was too focused on the conversation that he hadn't noticed it was now his turn.

"Ehem." The cashier cleared her throat. "Sir, your goods."

"Oh." Dante placed them in the counter and let the cashier scan the beers he bought. After that, he gave the exact amount after the cashier bagged the beers and gave it to him and left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As Dante opened the door, he saw Nero with his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor. His eyebrow is raised for an inquiry.

"Took you so long." Nero said. Dante looked at Nero with surprise.

"Wow." He took a step inside. "Now, you're really like my wife."

Nero frowned and punched Dante on the shoulder.

"You said I should wait and I did." Nero answered. He looked at the plastic bag. "Wow, that's sure a lot of beer."

"Well, the store's in sale, so I grabbed the chance." Dante answered back. Nero shook his head and went back to the kitchen. Dante followed. He saw Nero washing the onions and potatoes. The older hunter placed the beers at the kitchen table and walked towards Nero.

"Whatcha gonna cook, kid?" Dante asked while smiling. Nero matched his smile.

"Fries and Onion rings. I thought they'll be good match for beers." Nero answered as he placed the potatoes and onions to bowl and moved to the counter. Dante followed. Nero prepared the chopping board and pointed the knife at Dante on purpose and smirked.

"You're going to help me, just as you said." Nero said. Dante shook his head as he took off his red coat and took the peeler and started peeling the potatoes one-by-one.

"Well, this is fairly easy." Dante commented. He suddenly heard Nero squirm.

"Ow!"

Dante immediately held Nero's left hand that made the younger blushed a bit. The elder saw blood dripping from the younger hunter's finger.

"Are you this careless when cooking?" Dante teased. Nero avoided his look and scratched his nose.

"I-It's just an accident." Nero answered defensively, avoiding to look so clumsy to the elder. He was surprised when Dante suddenly sucked the blood from the cut. Nero's eyes widened as his blush brightened and tried to take his hand away, but Dante's grip was tight.

"Dante! I have a demon blood running through my veins, for goodness sake! No need for this!" Nero almost yelled that made Dante loosen the grip and let go of Nero's hand.

"I was just helping!" Dante answered.

"There's no need for it! I mean, this can heal, this is just a simple cut." Nero reasoned.

"You're right." Dante agreed. And Nero's sure as hell that answer made him confused.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"And so, I reaaaally want to kill that bitch…" Nero started ranting. They're sitting at the floor of the living room with the onion rings and potatoes in the bowl. Nero had taken up 13 cans of beers that made him drunk. His speech is slurred and he's swaying. However, Dante didn't mind and just listened to the rants of the younger hunter.

"Even if you saved her from the past?" Dante asked. Nero laughed bitterly.

"Who cares about that? That's one of the things I regret." Nero's tears started falling slowly without him knowing. "For God's sake… I saved her petty little ass, and yet, she believed the Order. She didn't give me a chance to explain myself when he saw the moment… the moment I defeated Credo…"

"I should have known that back then…" Nero sighed. "I'm fucking stupid…"

From that moment, he cried. He was thinking of those moments he had saved the girl he thought he loved. He kept asking himself every single day back then in Fortuna what have he done to be hated. He felt he had lost everything after the Savior incident. Every passing day, he tried not to mind the people at Fortuna, but the truth, he want to shove in their faces how he saved their asses back then. It was painful.

Suddenly, he felt someone cupped his face and kissed him in the forehead. Dante wiped his tears using his thumb.

"If this is the effect of alcohol to you, I shouldn't have suggested this." Dante smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero asked, his speech is still slurred.

"You lost your cockiness the moment you got drunk." Dante answered. Nero frowned and crawled to Dante's lap. Dante looked at him with surprise.

"Wha-"

"Shut up. I always want to try to rest here." Nero smiled as he closed his eyes. "You know, I admire you."

"Really? That usually doesn't show." Dante answered. If Nero's being brutally honest when he's drunk, he has to take note of making him drink if he's feeling suspicious about Nero. The younger hunter softly chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to inflate your ego." Nero answered. He snuggled more and curled his legs up and sighed. "But, you really make me feel safe and comfortable for some reasons."

"Wow, never thought I gave you a lot of impact in your life." Dante answered, he wrapped his arms around Nero.

"You sure as hell do." Nero looked up to Dante's face, seeing such gentle eyes from the older man. "You know, I really love it when you call me 'kid'."

"That's impossible! You always insult me back when I call you in that name or telling me to stop saying it!" Dante answered. Nero closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I can't help it. I know you're going to call me 'kid' for the rest of my life." He sighed. "But, then again, I really love those moments you'll call me by my name… They all sound so lovely…"

"Like this?" Dante slowly moved his lips to Nero's ears. "Nero…"

Nero felt his spine shiver. Dante called his name, in a very lovely tune. It was like music to his ears. He was beginning to fall asleep.

"Yeah…" He let out a small yawn. "Just like that…"

In seconds, Nero fell asleep in Dante's arms. The elder chuckled.

"Dante." Lucy called him. Dante looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the Order tomorrow." He said. "That's all. Please don't do anything that could potentially break the whole house."

Lucy left and went to his room. Dante took a good look to the face of the sleeping Nero and smiled as he ran his fingertips on his face.

"It's sure lovely to see you like this sometimes." He muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Yeesshh~! Update, at last! I was blocked and that happened.

**SirenaLoreley:** Uhm… Clarification: The demon that Lucy fought has no connection with him. However, they met long ago. I just want to clarify the confusion. I hope this does not offend you. ^_^

A drunken Nero! How many times have I imagined that?


	16. Hangovers and cheaters

Nero felt his head is about to break because of the pain. Hangovers really indicate he's going to have a bad day. He felt there's something heavy around him, as he turned around, he almost screamed and immediately stood up and gets his Blue Rose. Looks like Dante was startled and his eyes widened as he saw the hysterical face of Nero and the Blue Rose pointed at him. He raised his hands as if trying to comfort or trying to lessen Nero's hysteria.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Nero's voice can be heard throughout the whole house. Dante gulped, not knowing what to answer. If he didn't choose his words right, he's sure as hell that he's going to have a hole in his head.

"K-Kid, j-just calm down and let me explain, okay?" Dante replied in a calm tone. Still, Nero didn't put down his Blue Rose.

"And also, I should be the one to ask you that. This is my room." Dante added. Nero looked around, noticing that it wasn't the room he was staying. The questions and embarrassment inside his head grew, causing him to scratch his nose, still not putting down the Blue Rose.

"Then, what the hell am I doing here?" Nero asked, his voice is now a little calm, but there's still a hint of freaking out. "And why am I only wearing my shirt and pants?! And why are you fucking shirtless, Dante?!"

Dante looked down; forgetting the fact that he's actually half-naked and he took off most of Nero's clothing. Now that he remembered what happened last night, he let out a small laugh, making Nero confused.

"What?!" Nero asked, his voice is rising again. Dante made a sheepish grin to Nero with his crystal eyes full of amusement.

"You really want to know the answer to your question?" Dante asked, still grinning to Nero. Nero slowly placed the Blue Rose down.

"Yeah." He answered. Dante's grin widened.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Just tell me, Dante! I have a fucking hangover and you're making it worse!"

Dante just kept the stupid smile of his and stretched his legs. Nero was getting uneasy from that smile and Dante can see it. But, it seems to be more evil if he improvises the whole story just to tease the younger slayer, considering the truth is already embarrassing.

"Well," Dante started telling him the story. "You're so drunk that you whined to me that I should take you upstairs. When I asked where you wanted to sleep, you answered that you wanted to sleep beside me, so I take you to my room. You were whining that it's hot last night and perhaps ordered me that I should take off some of your clothing. Satisfied?"

Nero's face is turning red, and he's sure that the older hunter is not lying at all from his eyes. Dante, however, is amused at Nero's reaction. The kid is trying not to look so stupid in front of him and avoiding freaking out right now, and his face is too damn adorable for Dante.

"Not yet." Nero answered, trying to keep a stern face, not knowing that it's amusing Dante more. "Why are you half-naked?"

"Let's see... You asked me to do so." Dante grinned. "You said you want to see the result of my mercenary life in my physical appearance, so you initiated to take off my tops and I helped you. You touched my abs though in a very sensual way..."

Nero's jaws almost dropped. Now that Dante had told him what happened, the feeling of Nero's warm palms are still lingering in his tummy. It was a lovely and seductive for him when Nero did that last night.

"You're about to take off my pants when you fell asle-"

"Okay, stop!" Nero shouted, his eyes were shut close. And Dante wanted to laugh at Nero's situation, but he tried his best not to. Seeing the younger hunter flustered and disturbed from the memory makes him want to tease Nero more.

Nero's memories are coming back, and dear God, he wanted to commit suicide right now. He did touch Dante's abs! And he remembers his hands snaking its way to his pants! However, there's something he couldn't clearly see to the older hunter's eyes.

He didn't say a word and went downstairs, still blushing and embarrassed. As he saw a note on the top of the center table, he walked towards it and picked it up, seeing it was Lucy's note for them.

_I'm going to the Order, the commander asked for my presence. Nero, if you are reading this, please, don't let Dante break anything, okay?_

_-Lucy_

_P.S. Just check Leon from time to time if he wakes up._

Nero re-read the letter again, seeing if he misread any parts of it when Anima slowly crept her way to Nero's back.

"Boo!"

"!"

Anima giggled. Nero sighed and smiled at her.

"You little kid." He pulled Anima closer and tickled her, making the soul laughed out loud. Nero stopped after a couple of seconds.

"Hey, little buddy. What are you doing?" Nero asked.

"I was asked by Lucy to make you guys your breakfast and keep an eye for Leon." Anima answered cheerfully. Nero gently ruffled her hair that made Anima feel good.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon with vegetables and eggs. I also made a toast to match them."

"They sound good."

"They should be."

Nero chuckled lightly as he went to the kitchen, seeing what Anima had prepared. He sat down and started filling his tummy with the food. It was surprisingly tasty and delicious.

"Thanks for this, Anima." Nero said with his mouth half-full. "My hangover is relieving."

"Hangover..." Anima suddenly made a creepy smile. "I saw Dante carrying you last night."

Nero stopped chomping down his food and looked at Anima. The stupid grin of her reminds him a lot of Dante's. He shook his head and continued chewing down his food.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Nice to see you here, Riselle." Duisternis greeted Lucy. "I was wondering what day have you arrived since I am sure that Larosse told you to come earlier."

"The day before The Order arrived, sir." Riselle answered in a monotonous tone. "I still don't know what I have to do here."

"Oh, yes. We have to guard the whole city until the event." Duisternis told him. "You should wait for Larosse at the meeting room. He'll give you further information."

"Wait." Lucy said. Duisternis stopped walking and turned around.

"How did the Order have access to this city?" Lucy asked. Duisternis grinned.

"The Order is this powerful," Duisternis turned around and walked towards his room. "... Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened. He's sure that Duisternis had called him in his real name. In either way, he has to be careful to Duisternis and get out of the Order as soon as the ceremony is over.

He made up his mind to pretend that he doesn't heard Duisternis or anything and proceeded walking his way to the meeting room. He was about to open the door when he heard voices inside. Lucy's eyebrows twitched and decided to listen to the conversation.

"No one's going to come inside here."

"B-But, I'm still worried."

Lucy's eyebrows met. He knows that voice perfectly. It was Kyrie and she's with another guy.

"Come on, Kyrie. I can't believe we still can't kiss even though your demon boyfriend is gone."

"Lacus, I just don't want to do it. Not right now. I know we've been hiding our relationship to Nero, but I really don't want to kiss you right now."

"Fucking slut..." Lucy mumbled. Without warning, he opened the door and glared at the two. Lacus is holding Kyrie tightly on the waist as she's leaning his back to the table.

"Get a room." Lucy told them in a dark tone. Lacus and Kyrie immediately scurried out the room, afraid of Lucy and his cold tone. Lucy sat down and propped his feet to the table.

"Dear God, I want to kill them both." He thought out loud, looking up.

His mind flew back to Leon, wondering what happened to him and what's happening to him at the house.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Oookay... This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry. I just want to update, I know that I'm getting slow now because I have to take a summer class. But, I'll try my best to update every now and then, I promise!

I wonder how many people have missed Anima XD


	17. Illusions and war plans

_"Open your eyes."_

_ Leon could hear a voice, and he was unfamiliar with that tone, nor the place he is right now. It's like they're all in his mind. It was blank, just him and the place was smoky and creepy pitch black. He looked around, seeing that there was no one around the place. He can still feel his head aching._

_ "Do you have any simple thoughts about what are you doing here?"A disembodied voice asked._

_ "Who are you?" Leon asked the voice. The voice only chuckled._

_ "My, my. Aren't you an impatient one? I was about to introduce myself." The voice answered. "My name is Samael."_

_ "Samael?"Leon repeated. He can feel his body shivering slightly from the fear. He was getting curious and alarmed at the same time and it was actually making him crazy._

_ "I believe your name is Leon." _

_ "How did you know about that?"Leon looked around; there was no other person aside from him. The place is still pitch black._

_ "Let's say that I know everything that I've taken interests."_

_ Leon looked around and run, the place seems to be endless darkness. His heartbeat is starting to rise._

_ "An exceptional warrior, I heard." Samael continued. Leon gritted his teeth. He was getting mad at this whole place, especially that Samael knows every little thing about him when he has no single clue about the man._

_ "What do you want from me?" Leon asked in an uneasy tone. _

_ "I was about to ask you a question, Leon." Samael answered. "What is the object you truly desire for, Leon?"_

_ The question made Leon's brow furrowed in inquiry. He had never asked that question to himself. He thought of the things he wanted the most: kill Mundus, create a better world, and be powerful enough to protect the one he truly love._

_ "If I tell you... what are you going to do?"Leon replied. He heard the other one laugh._

_ "Of course, I will help you." Samael answered. "I would never ask someone what they want if I am not going to give them my aid."_

_ There was a long pause. Leon thinks about the answer to Samael's question: 'What is the thing I truly desire for?' Suddenly, there was an image of a nine year-old Lucy, smiling at him so brightly. From that moment, he remembers why he wanted to be strong, to make a better world, to kill Mundus. _

_ "I just want Lucy to smile brightly again..." He mumbled. "I want... to be able to give him happiness."_

_ He can see his own image when he was nine, running his way towards Lucy and reaching for the tiny hand. As Lucy was about to reach for his hands, the younger Leon was beginning to be a dust. He can see Lucy's eyes widening and desperately reaching for him. Leon stood frozen, watching the entire scene. The younger Lucy's eyes were beginning to water, he heard Lucy sobbing. Leon slowly walked towards the crying boy to comfort him. He was surprised when it suddenly changed into the current age of Lucy, crying like the younger one._

_ "Lucy..." Leon was about to comfort Lucy when he heard Samael talk._

_ "I'll give you time to think about my helping hand, Leon." Samael said before everything became blurred to Leon's vision._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Just like what Lucy had told her, Anima is watching Leon, seeing if the man will gain consciousness while the crossdresser is gone for a while. Anima adores the man's face. His eyelashes were long, and the shape of his eyes seems to be sharp almost like Nero's. The nose was perfectly shaped and so are his lips. There are still some qualities Leon have in his face that he and Nero are quite different. From afar, they're not actually noticeable. But when you look closer, you can see some faint differences between the two. Anima noticed bits of small freckles under Leon's left eye that he found cute.

Suddenly, Anima paused and thinks. She eyed Leon's face curiously.

"Could it be that this guy is a half-incubus or something?" Anima thought out loud. She had read somewhere in Dante's books that incubus and succubus are attractive creatures. Notable traits about them for the incubus are sharp eyes and perfectly shaped nose. But, she can't be so sure about that, for she had also read that they have a mark. The full-blooded incubus' mark is different to the half ones.

"Hmm... Dante's attractive, but he's not an incubus." Anima said to herself. "Maybe this guy is born attractive."

"Hey," Nero was standing against the doorway. "So, how's Leon?"

"Still not good." Anima made a defeated sigh and laid her chin down the bed. "Still unresponsive. Whatever I do, he's not even moving an inch."

Nero sits down beside the soul.

"Whatever happened to him, it seems to hurt him badly. He can't even heal his wounds normally." Nero said as he's looking at the wounds of Leon. Few days have passed and the healing is so slow.

"But, I found something!" Anima added excitedly. She pointed at the freckles. "Look at those cute, little dots, Nero!"

Nero did, and he spotted the small freckles in Leon's face.

"Oh... Freckles, huh?" Nero just nodded at the soul. "Well, at least you have something that could point out who's Leon, right?"

"Are you planning to dress up like him?" Anima asked curiously. Nero patted her head.

"Nah, I'm comfortable with this, thank you very much." Nero answered. He stood up. "I'll be downstairs, just go down if you need anything from me."

Anima gave approving thumbs up and nodded as she's smiling as Nero left the room. When Nero got downstairs, he saw Dante with a serious look. Nero was curious, he seldom sees Dante in that kind of face. Usually, it was the cocky, airhead-like one.

"Dante?"

"I can sense Argosax."

Nero's eyebrows twitched. His curiosity began to rush.

"Argosax? Who's that?"

"Uh, some demon I fought back then."

"And?"

Dante started walking towards the couch as he's starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know, I can feel him once again." Dante answered as sat down. Nero sat beside him, wanting to know more.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Who's Argosax? Where did you guys meet?" Nero asked. Dante turned to him and started telling the story. Nero was listening that he didn't notice Dante was slowly creeping his face in front of his. He suddenly blew an air in Nero's left eye.

"Hey!" Nero slightly pushed the older man away, he found Dante chuckling softly, seeing how his prank succeeded. Nero frowned, wanting to punch the older hunter so bad.

"That is not funny, and I want to stab my Red Queen in your eye, Dante." Nero warned. Dante stopped chuckling but there's a sheepish grin pasted on his face. Nero glared at him to make Dante be afraid of him, but it turned out that the elder just found him adorable.

"Go to hell." Nero spat. Dante scoffed at him.

"Trust me, kid. I almost took a visit there." Dante replied. Nero made a sarcastic smile at Dante and proceeded in watching the TV. Few minutes later, the door flew open. It revealed Lucy who's in a rush in going upstairs. Dante and Nero followed him with their eyes. A couple of seconds later, Lucy got out of the room wearing his usual outfit.

"Shit's gonna blow up." Lucy told them in a serious tone. Dante and Nero sat straight.

"What?" Dante asked. Lucy's demon senses were far more extreme than his that's why he believes him whenever he says matters like this.

"Argosax is back, and I believe he had gotten stronger than before, Dante." Lucy replied. "I don't know, but I think he's cooperating with someone."

"Who's that other demon?" Nero asked. Lucy was starting to feel dizzy, he unused his DE and turned his head on Nero's direction.

"I have no idea about that. One more problem, the leader of the Order knows I'm Lucy."

"What?!"

The atmosphere turned tense. Nero was in deep thought. Dante was becoming serious and Lucy started walking back and forth. They stayed in that state for a couple of minutes before Anima called out Lucy's name.

"Lucy." Anima called out softly. The crossdresser walked his way towards the young girl and followed her going to his room.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Anima stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, picking up the courage to say her idea. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"We have to sabotage that ceremony." She blurted. Lucy's eyes widen.

"Are you out of your mind, Anima?" He asked, surprised. It was unlikely for the ghost to suggest something like that.

"Look, a demon is a demon, and I think they will be happy to see a holy ceremony getting crashed." The girl started explaining. "We could lure out Duisternis' demon side so we can show the whole world how horrible he is and proceed in killing him."

"I-It's not making any sense."

"I heard everything, Lucy. Just because I'm far away from your conversation doesn't mean I can't hear everything."

"Then, why are we going to kill Duisternis?"

"I believe there's something about that guy that is connected to Argosax. Maybe we could have an idea about Argosax or Mundus." Anima explained. Lucy started thinking; it was not a bad idea at all.

"That's not a bad idea." Lucy grinned. He raised his hand on her. "Give me a high five."

Anima happily obliged.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes**: Wow, sorry, guys. The summer school is beating my energy too much TT^TT I wanna throw my printer at them, grr...

Anyway, even though it's short, I hope you'll still like this ^_^

**SirenaLoreley:** Well, let's just wait for Leon wake up and let's see what happens! Ah, I want to make another episode with Nero drunk again and blurting out he likes Dante so much that he's jealous at Trish and Lady *Blue Rose clicking here because Nero's going to shoot my brains out*

**Cielshadow17:** *O* *Glitters everywhere because I'm feeling fabulous XD* Thank you for cheering me up for that summer classes and I hope you continue liking this story ^_^


	18. Sneaking in

Weeks passed and Lucy kept on going to the Order's base, hoping to find some more information about Duisternis for their sabotage plan and to spy on Kyrie and Lucas. Lately, he's been noticing that Lucas and Kyrie were often together and they will find a place where they will be together alone. He almost lost them, but, good thing his smell and senses were exceptional. And whenever he spots them, he could always feel that Kyrie's going to lose her virginity for a minute.

Lucy decided not to mind them for a day and just proceeded in finding a hidden place to take Anima outside his body to ransack Duisternis' office and see any clues hidden there. As soon as he found one, he looked around and let out Anima's pyre and it turned into the soul.

"Now, Anima, just do what we had planned, okay?" Lucy reminded her, Anima just nodded at him obediently. "I'll make sure that no one will enter the office in the mean time. Find any clues or any objects that could possibly be evidence if Argosax or father will be putting the world in damnation."

"Got it, crystal." Anima responded as she slowly opened the office's door and tiptoed her way in the whole room. As she felt safe, she started walking normally and looked around, adoring how pretty the crystal chandelier at the center of the room's ceiling. She slapped herself lightly as she realized she was distracted.

"Focus, Anima." She chanted to herself. First thing she thought where Duisternis will hide something is in his file cabinet. She quietly opened it and started moving the contents to see anything under those files but she tried her best not to change any orders of the files so that it will be less suspecting when she's going to fix them back. As soon as she found nothing, she immediately went to look under the rugs and carpets to find something. She felt hopeless for a minute, she sighed, feeling that she should really take a look at the table cabinet. Anima looked around, seeing if there are any cameras hidden. As she found nothing, she slowly made her way towards the table and sat down on the chair. Anima slowly opened the biggest one and started to find something suspicious. She found a small intricately-designed golden chest with an amethyst on the top of the lid. Her eyes narrowed, curious on what's inside the chest. Anima reached for it and slowly opened it. There it was a pendant with a shiny blood-colored gem in the middle of it. Anima eyed it curiously, and suddenly, she saw images of woman screaming and a man going psycho. It was scary for her; she backed out violently from the seat, causing a loud sound throughout the whole room. Anima stood up, taking up the chair and closed the drawer. She was going to walk her way towards the door when it made sounds of someone attempting to open it. She froze for a couple of seconds and then looked around, finding a place to hide. Lucy told her that Duisternis is a demon, simply saying that the man can see her. Anima ran behind the cabinet, hoping that she would not be seen. She heard the click of the door; it was making her heart palpitate. If she could, she would hyperventilate from nervousness. It was one of her weaknesses and she doesn't know how to deal with her nervousness.

"Ah, what a nice act you did, Riselle." She heard Duisternis speaking. He was walking towards his table followed by Lucy who's putting a honeyed smile in his face.

"I was only concerned of the possibilities that might happened while you're away, sir. I only did the right thing and nothing else." Lucy answered, knowing full well he's faking it. It seems Duisternis is still clueless about Lucy's plan and Anima's existence. Anima saw that Duisternis is oblivious to her presence; she used it to slowly move towards a huge, bushy office plant to hide. Lucy was giving him hand signs where to go secretly while distracting Duisternis. To their surprise as Anima was about to open the door quietly, Duisternis stood up, walking around, almost seeing Anima who found another place to hide.

"Praise the Lord, I almost got caught." Anima whispered quietly under her breath.

"I assume you want a reward for guarding my office in such time, Riselle?" Duisternis asked him, his voice is hinted with a little happiness. Lucy smiled back at him.

"Oh, no. I just want to make sure that there's nothing will be stolen in your office. I heard a rumor of a member lurking around, stealing objects." Lucy lied. He turned around, making Duisternis's table in front of the older man that is behind him. Anima started tiptoeing quietly to walk out of the room. She slowly opened it and dashed her way out, but she closed the door gently so that Duisternis will not think anything. After a few chatting, Lucy got out of the room and sighed in relief. He saw Anima looking at him as if she's waiting. Lucy smiled as he walked towards her.

"Let's go home." Lucy said. Anima smiled brightly at him as she nodded.

OoOoOoOoO

Dante was walking all around the house, searching for Lucy and Anima. He's pretty sure that he has no idea if those two are going out or anything. Nero was reading a magazine, sitting comfortably at the couch. As Dante couldn't find them, he walked towards the teen.

"Have you seen Lucy and Anima?" He asked. Nero looked up and shot a weird look to the elder.

"You haven't notice the letter Anima placed on your bedroom table?" He asked back. Dante started to think, and shook his head. The teen sighed, not in the mood to explain anything at all.

"What happened?"

"Wait for them to come back. I'm reading." Nero answered lazily. He got back in reading, leaving Dante wondering where those two are. There was a knock on the door and Dante walked towards and opened it, revealing Anima and Lucy. They walked inside and take off their shoes and Anima started snooping around what Nero's reading. The white-haired teen let Anima read the magazine with him.

"So, where are you two?" Dante asked. Lucy showed him the pendant as an answer to his question.

"Anima sneaked in Duisternis' office and found this." He replied. Dante took it and studied the gem in it.

"I saw images while looking at it." Anima shuddered from the memory. "It was scary."

"What did you see?" Nero asked, concerned about the soul. He had observed that Anima is an easily scared type of soul. It was weird for him, though. Since ghosts scares people at some sort.

Anima turned around, going to answer Nero's question when Dante called the girl. Anima ran towards the arms of the elder hunter and sat on his lap. She rested her head on Dante's chest and started to close her eyes as she curled up. Dante wrapped his arms warmly around Anima. Nero looked at them with surprise and amusement. Few moments later, Anima was asleep. The younger hunter found it adorable.

"That's what he always do." Lucy suddenly whispered to Nero's ear. "He'll call Anima and let her sleep in that way whenever she's afraid."

Lucy walked upstairs to change clothes and take care of Leon. Nero moved closer to Dante slowly and just watched Anima. She's like Dante's adoptive child, Nero thought.

"She's adorable." Nero whispered with full of fondness as he's playing lightly with Anima's long hair. Dante did the same thing, only few inches away from Nero's hands. His lips were starting to form a smile. They look like a family, in that particular moment.

"I really think you're prepared to have a family." Nero teased in a soft tone, not wanting to wake Anima up. Dante, however, was objectifying that statement.

"No, never." He answered defensively. Nero shush him for his voice is slightly loud. Nero's eyebrows curled up in a slightly scolding manner and pointed the sleeping soul. Dante gets what he means; he just slightly shook his head in a bit of annoyance from his statement.

"Who's going to be it? Lady?" Nero continued. Dante almost burst out laughing on the floor. For him, it was really impossible to happen.

"With that wildcat? What the hell are you even thinking?" Dante answered back. Nero smiled sheepishly.

"What? She's pretty."

"She's a loan shark."

"It's originally your fault why you happened to have a mountain of debt to her."

"She's putting interests in my bill. If it was only excluded, I would have been free long time ago."

Anima moved her body, causing them to panic a little bit. Nero moved away a little, while Dante freed his arms apart, not knowing what to do. Anima stopped moving, keeping the position she had.

"Uncle Dante, stop teasing Big Brother Nero..." Anima started sleeptalking. "You're finding him cute that's why you're doing it... that's unfair..."

Both of them blushed. Nero turned around because of embarrassment. Dante just looked on Anima in disbelief; not knowing how those things had entered the mind of the girl.

"She's just... 14. Heard that's the time teens are in the crucial state of imagination." Dante cheered up, trying to lift up the atmosphere for the better. Nero made an uncomfortable smile, trying not to think of the sentence somehow Anima made.

"Well... I guess..." Nero agreed, hoping that it will somehow change the awkwardness. It was when after what Nero said, Dante stood up, and carrying Anima in a way a father would carry his sleeping daughter. Nero followed them to the attic. The teen looked around the room. It was really dark and the only thing that would light up the place is the windowpane and there are different sizes of boxes that can be found on both sides of the room.

"She's sleeping here?" Nero asked. Dante putted down Anima on the top of old bed foam. After that, he opened the curtain for the light to come in. The room became brighter. Dante walked towards Nero and tapped his shoulder.

"Let her sleep for a while." Dante whispered to Nero. He turned around and walked downstairs next to Dante.

"Let's just forget about this whole thing." Nero suddenly suggested. Implying what happened a couple of minutes ago. Dante looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Just as long you don't push me into marrying Lady and we're good." Dante answered. Nero giggled as he nodded. The elder held his fist up to which Nero made a fist bump.

**Author's notes:** OHMYGOD! I'm so sorry guys... TT^TT. I took so long to update this story I'm so sorry. I have a very few time left to write for this stuff when I was in my summer school. I am now writing this in regular classes. So... I'm so sorry about this... TT^TT

Oh, and another thing, I would like to thank **HubrisP** for suggesting ideas that I can put in my story ^O^. I really appreciate those.

I hope you still want to read this fanfiction even though I was on hiatus.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dante."

"Hmm?"

"Did you buy pizzas for your breakfast?" Nero asked while holding one of the pizza boxes. Dante was watching a good action series and he didn't bother turning around to the asking teen.

"Yeah, I just did. How did you know?" He asked back. Nero's eyes rolled back to the kitchen, where there are piles of pizza boxes lying on the ground.

"They are messing on the kitchen's floor. Couldn't you just cook your meal?" He answered. He was getting irritated by the growing pizza mess in the house they're just borrowing for a while.

"I'm too lazy to do that." The elder hunter answered. Nero's irritation grew more.

"You can call Anima to cook." Nero replied. Just in time that Anima went downstairs holding a football with a big smile plastered in her face. She ran towards Dante and hugged him from behind.

"Uncle Dante." Her pitch is high, indicating that she's happy and someone had promised her something. Obviously, it was Dante. "You said we're going to play foot ball today."

"Nah, I didn't told you anything." Dante lied. He was fully aware that he did said that. Anima, knowing that he just doesn't want to play, she frowned.

"You're unfair!" Anima slapped Dante's shoulder hardly that made the other one yelped in pain. Dante rubbed the slapped part and eyed the frowning teen. Nero, feeling that he should do something, he called Anima. The rainbow-haired soul walked towards her with a sad face.

"Hey, you've got to put up a smile, you know." Nero comforted, gently smiling at Anima and pet her head. Anima slowly cracked up a smile that made Nero felt accomplished.

"Help me in meal and I'll play with you after we have eaten, deal?" Nero assured. Anima nodded happily and followed the white-haired hunter to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoO

Anima was watching the young hunter slice the leeks while waiting for the water to boil. She began to wonder how Nero comes to live with the terms of cooking with the Devil Bringer of his. Knowing that she's not going to get any answers from questioning herself, she picked up her courage to ask Nero about that.

"Big brother Nero." She called his attention. She could probably just call Nero his first name but, oh well.

The hunter stopped chopping for a while and look at Anima's direction with enthusiasm in his eyes. He was getting used with the constant asking of the ghost to him and to be honest, he would mostly find it weird, but amazing at the same time for the reason that the girl is actually thinking "outside of the box".

"Yes, little sister Anima?" He mimicked Anima's tone when she's calling him that made the girl giggled softly, she was finding Nero's mimicking at her really stupid. She's well aware that the hunter was exaggerating in a joking way. (I remember that time where Nero is mocking Agnus and it was really insulting, considering I thought Agnus is the psychotic side of me. Hahahaha)

"I was wondering how did you learned to cook with that..." She had forgotten that it was called "Devil Bringer" out of overthinking her question is stupid. Nero looked down and eyed the Devil Bringer of his.

"I-I mean, is it hard to cook with that? Or is it bugging you?" Anima asked curiously. Nero laughed quietly; it was going to be the best question he had ever received when it comes to his Devil Bringer. He closed and opened the fist of his Devil Bringer before he's going to start explaining.

"You see, it's actually pretty helpful." He answered. Anima's curiosity rose up. She sat straight up and listened eagerly to the hunter.

"How, Nero? Please, tell me! Tell me!" Anima replied excitedly. Nero opened his mouth and was about to say something when a voice trailed coming from the doorway of the kitchen. Lucy was wearing guy's clothes that made Anima's jaw dropped and Nero's eyes locked at his clothing. Lucy felt uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked them. Their senses got back when they heard the water boiled. Anima cussed quietly and rushed towards the water to lower the fire down. Lucy walked towards them and held a kitchen knife.

"You're not sick, aren't you?" Nero asked with a slight hint of teasing. Lucy was wearing a black and brown patterned hoodie cloak and black pants with a white, gothic polo inside. He was barefooted. Lucy shrugged as an answer to Nero's question.

"I suddenly missed the hell world." He replied and folded the sleeve and buttoned it. "It's my princey uniform and I seldom wear this piece."

"Except for the parties in hell, right?" Anima butt in, putting the pork in the boiling water. Lucy turned to her direction and shot a sarcastic smile at the girl. It was making him regret that he had told Anima about those times he has to wear it.

"You've got to be careful in putting that." Nero said. Lucy softly cleared his throat.

"Well, since you guys sound happy," He smiled at Nero. "Can I join?"

Nero smiled and shook his head. "Join the party, Prince Lucy."

With that, Lucy walked towards Anima and helped the girl. They kept on cooking the food until they have prepared the whole table to eat. While cooking, Anima was amazed at how helpful the Devil Bringer is. Lucy was not taking the food preparation seriously and he accidentally cut his fingers while peeling the potato skin off to which Anima immediately tendered the wounds.

"Cooking requires full attention and heart, Lucy!" Anima started lecturing the prince. Lucy grinned and shook his head. "If you want it to be tasty and delicious, you have to put all of your love to your cooking! It should not be brash or anything. It should not be taken lightly for it is a hard job!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lucy unenthusiastically answered.

"Hey, Lucy. Could you wash the dishes later?" Nero asked, holding two more plates to place down on the table.

"Don't blame me if I break the plates down." Lucy replied, waving his hand on his face.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero and Anima played soccer at the green backyard at the house that they're staying. The place is specifically designed for outdoor games and the bushes seem to act like a border between the backyard and the forest. It's pretty okay since the place can't be seen from behind of the house and the place is wide enough to play with. They were both chasing for the ball and the score is 3-1, leading Nero. He had told himself he should not let Anima win or surely, the older bastard will tease him about it.

Nero accidentally kicked the ball with too much power, making it fly to some unknown place behind the trees.

"I'll take it!" Anima volunteered and ran to the forest to get the ball. Nero followed her with his eyes. When Anima was out of his sight, few seconds later, his Devil bringer began to glow faintly. His eyes widened, his heart start to pump faster because of worry.

"Shit..." he mumbled to himself as he dashed hurryingly to chase Anima.

OoOoOoOoO

Anima looked around the place, looking for the ball. As soon as she found it, she ran towards it and picked it up.

"Gotcha!" She mumbled. Suddenly, Anima heard a growl. Her spine is tingling from fear and her body hair started to rise. Her heart stopped, seeing a hungry pack of demons in front of her.

There was no time to think, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away back to the house. She was being chased down by the demons.

Her scream was heard by Nero. Nero looked around, finding Anima. His devil bringer is glowing brightly than the first one, knowing the demons are near, he didn't waste any time and let his devil bringer guide him.

Anima kept on running, desperately hoping that the demons will leave her. Not knowing her way, she accidentally tripped over a boulder, causing her to fall and let go of the soccer ball. Anima hurriedly stood up and picked up the soccer ball, but it was too late to run, a demon jumped over her and just in time Nero saw her.

"Anima!" Nero used his devil bringer to throw the demon that was about to eat the soul. He ran towards the soul and stand behind of her. His eyes were burning with anger to the demons.

"You bastards..." His devil bringer started grabbing the demons and throwing them off to the air. The job could be done pretty quickly if he had only brought his beloved Red Queen with him. Blue Rose and Devil Bringer is a good combination anyway. It shouldn't matter for now, he have to kill the demons in front of him, pouring out all the anger he has to the demons for hunting the soul. After he killed a number, he pulled Anima and ran back to the backyard where he killed the remaining demons. After that, Nero turned around and kneeled to check on Anima. His eyes were full of worry as he's caressing the soul's face. Anima is shaking badly and sobbing because of fear.

"Anima..." Nero comforted the young soul. "Everything's fine now. They're not going to hunt you anymore..."

Anima responded with a tight hug, still crying, but she had calmed down a little. Nero hugged Anima back, soothing the fear that Anima felt. His Devil Bringer is still glowing faintly; he looked around, knowing that he had killed all the demons that followed them. In an instant, the thought hit him.

"The city..." He muttered, he pulled Anima and went back to the house.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero and Anima rushed back to the house, finding Dante taking his Ebony and Ivory to their holster and bringing Rebellion with him.

"Kid, the whole place is swarming with demons." Dante informed, not even looking at them.

"I know." Nero replied. "But, please, Anima's scared right now and I don't know how to stop it."

Dante paused, and turned around to them. He stared at Nero's eyes.

"Why? What happened?" He asked. He ran towards the soul and carried it.

"We've been chased down by the demons while we're playing." Nero answered, seeing how worried Dante is to the soul.

"Oh God..." Dante muttered. Anima is like his little sister that he never had, and he was very fond of her.

"You're safe now, Anima..." Dante comforted. Anima became a little calm and her sobs turned into soft cries. "It's okay, we'll take care of everything. We're not going to let demons get you, okay?"

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked. He's holding his Silver Slayers and cautiously walked towards the scene. "What happened to Anima?"

"It's okay now, Lucy. You don't have to worry." Dante answered and placed down the soul to the couch.

"Come on, the demons are swarming outside. We've got to hurry." Nero said as he ran out.

OoOoOoOoO

They could see people running for their lives as the whole place was being attacked by the demons. The children are crying as their parents are trying to coo them. If they don't work right now, the whole place will be a wreck.

"Nero, you'll be at the shopping street and help the people evacuate. Dante, you'll protect the residential area and tell the people to stay inside. I'll be on the town square and destroy the center of this." Lucy ordered. They immediately proceed in doing their tasks. Nero didn't have that hard time evacuating the people but, keeping the demons at bay is what he found troublesome.

"Damn you, you bastards!" He yelled. He then, pour out all the remaining anger he has towards the demon for the soul, not letting any single one live in his sight. It's as if his revenge for the demons messing up their little sports.

Dante doesn't have any problem with keeping demons at bay. However, it's as if his anger was stirred when looking at them as he remembers the crying face of the soul.

"You're going to get the best damn nightmare from me." Dante told them coldly. He leaped high and proceeded in torturing the demons, wounding them badly and not killing them immediately, and as if he's having fun playing with their lives. He wants to laugh sadistically as he hears those making pained moans and seeing them wanting to die instead of living with such pain.

"May you all live peacefully back in hell." He whispered to himself before he shoots them using his guns.

Lucy managed to make his way through the hordes of demons stopping him from his goal. As soon as he reached the heart, he jumped and prepared to bury his sword on the beating giant egg-shaped organism. As soon as he did it, he felt suddenly constricted, he can't breathe. His vision blurred and he was gasping for air. There was a person who walked towards Lucy. His senses were starting to numb because of the asphyxiation at some sort, but he can smell the scent faintly and he never falters to know who it is.

"S-Sama-" He was completely cut off by the need of air and he heard the man chuckled.

"Oh, my dear. Having trouble breathing?" He asked, a kind of sadism that Lucius hates. Lucy's eyes were starting to close. Samael kneeled down and chuckled at the poor boy's situation.

"I would want to abduct you by myself, dear. But..." Samael whispered at him. "I would like someone to do it for me."

Lucy couldn't hear the words he mouthed. His consciousness is growing numb. He tried to reach his hands to hold on Samael to ask more questions about what he is talking about with his shaky hands, but he lost his consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Lucius."

Lucy slowly opened his eyes, hearing the elder's voice calling out for him. Dante and Nero were watching him as Anima got out of the kitchen holding a small basin with a towel dipped in it. He slowly sat down, groaning at the headache.

"You okay?" Nero asked. Anima handed the prince a wet towel to put it on his forehead.

"It's Samael." He answered. His blood boiled as soon as he mentioned his name. Nero and Dante were confused, but Anima's eyes widened.

"Lu-Lucy... You mean—"

"Yes, Anima, he's back." He cut off. "And I'm afraid of the idea he's working with Argosax."

"Who's... Samael?" Nero asked, unsure if he had pronounced the name correctly.

"He saved my life before... unfortunately..." Lucy's teeth gritted as he remembered the moment. Anima decided it would be the best option for now if she tells the whole story to the two white-haired hunters.

"You see, Samael is... Mundus' right hand at some sort." Anima said, trying to find the right words to say. "Lucy told me that the man has been a follower of Argosax before Mundus became the king of hell. I don't really get it why would he work with Mundus if he's a follower of the past lord of hell."

"He's spying." Lucy accused. "I knew it. He's not someone I shouldn't have trusted. Fucking damn it."

"Hey, hey, Lucy." Dante cooled off Lucy's head by putting the wet towel on the teen's forehead. "Calm down, we'll continue the storytelling after you've cooled your head."

"Whatever, I'm going to Leon's room." The boy stood up and did what he just said. Nero sat down on the couch and told Anima to stay in the attic for a while. He exhaustedly sighed.

"Tired of this, kid?" Dante snickered. Nero rolled his eyes.

"God, shut up." Nero snapped. "I hope someone would sew your mouth just like those marionette dolls."

"That's quite mean." Dante sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I feel sorry for you."

Nero turned to him, surprised on what he just said.

"What?"

"You're pulled in this mess, Nero." Dante answered, his tone seems to be sad. "You're not supposed to be here. You have no connection with Mundus or anything. I have a business with him, and you know that. Lucy's life is tied up with this. Why would you still stay? You could... Ugh..."

Nero's forehead crinkle as his eyes eyed the hunter with amusement and questioning. He had no idea why Dante would ask shit like that.

"I just want to be here." Nero replied. "I would rather stay in this shit you guys are tied up than staying my ass in Fortuna."

"Nero-"

"Dante, why are you asking things like this?" Nero continued. "This is unlike you."

"Do you mean I don't have the right to do so?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that..." Nero let out a sigh. "You guys are like my family now, okay? We're all in this shitty business."

"I was just worr—ugh..." Dante stood up, not finishing his statement to go upstairs. Nero was intrigued by his actions and wonders what the last statement Dante wants to say.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's note:** I'm dead *shot*. I feel like everybody's so OOC... Gawrsh, I'm awful...

I am so sorry guys for not updating for so long! I was tied up with school works (There's too many projects, grr!)

I hope you enjoy this update, everybody! ^_^


End file.
